Merricupsmutdrabble
by cjupsher
Summary: So I feel there isn't enough Merricup lemons. So out of mostly boredom I'm gonna write some drabbles featuring them. Will take place in my other story AU or other random scenarios.
1. Chapter 1

lemon scene from rotbtfd star wars

* * *

Merida panted, her lips parted and eyes closed in bliss as Hiccup kissed at her neck. Pure joy swelled up within her as the Jedi Knight had confessed his love for her. And now he was showing it as he did his best to please her. She craned her head, exposing as much of her pale skin as possible. She moaned and panted in pleasure as every wet kiss sent shivers through her.

Hiccup kissed and kissed at every spot he could reach. Being spurred on by her moans and pants. Right now the Jedi code didn't matter. All that mattered was her and him. Her pleasure was paramount. He wanted their first time together to be enjoyable for both of them. His hands snaked around to rest between her shoulder blades. He pulled her closer, kissing the freckles on her shoulder.

His hand fell onto the back of her bra. Suddenly he wanted that gone. He swallowed, pulling his lips away as he focused on his fingers. As he did Merida began kissing his jaw line and cheek tenderly. He closed his eyes as he fumbled with the damn catch on the back. His mouth formed into a frown.

"Having trouble Hic?" Merida said with a breathy laugh.

Hiccup stiffened and blushed in embarrassment. "Yes," he mumbled quietly. Merida giggled again. But she leaned back, forcing his hand away. She reached her arms behind her, holding his gaze as she undid the catch herself. The bra gave, going slack before she removed it, throwing it across the room and giving him a full frontal view of everything. She laughed as she noticed Hiccup's dumbfounded stare.

"Never seen these before Hic?" she asked in amusement. She made her chest rise and fall, smiling as his eyes followed the movement. He swallowed, gaze still zeroed in on her mounds. She giggled again before cupping his face and leaning into kiss him. She liked the way Hiccup looked at her. He made her feel like she was the most beautiful creature in the galaxy.

As she kissed him she felt his right hand trail up her side before running his finger across her stomach. She continued to kiss him as it went higher and higher. She waited in anticipation before gasping into his mouth as he finally cupped her breast. She pulled back, panting against his lips as he squeezed and teased at her breast. She squeezed her eyes shut, breathlessly whispering his name as his clever hands teased, pinched, and pulled at her nipples. She bit her lip against the pleasure that was becoming almost too much.

"Stop," she suddenly said. Hiccup's hand still. She looked into his eyes to see they were wide in uncertainty. She smiled, grinning to herself. "You're so disciplined Hiccup. So controlled. To go all these years without a woman's touch. I want to make this night about you," she whispered huskily. She grabbed at his pants and undid them. She shifted and Hiccup rose up enough to slip them off.

She grabbed him, causing him to groan. She smiled, nipping at his neck as she pumped him. Moving her hand up and down his member and delighting at its size. Hiccup's people must be well endowed, either that or he was special. Either way it was quite impressive in both length and girth. Its size was tad daunting, but also a thrilling challenge she was eager to overcome.

She slipped out of her own pants. And reached a hand down to prepare herself for his entry. She gasped, continuing her ministrations on him while also delving between her own sex. When she felt she was wet enough she lifted her hips. She rubbed him one last time, coating him in her own juices before sinking down on top of him.

Hiccup's squeezed his eyes shut and pulled her to him with startling strength. He took deep breaths, trying to hold out on a feeling he'd never imagined was possible.

Merida's progress was slow. Even with her preparation his size made entry arduous. But Merida was nothing if not tenacious. She rocked her hips back and forth, taking him in inch by inch. She bit her lips and moaned as his intrusion stretched her, straining her walls. She crashed her lip against his as she felt herself climax just by taking him in. But she still wanted with one final push, and a little help from gravity, she speared herself down onto him.

Hiccup groaned, eyes rolling backwards as he was finally now fully sheathed inside of Merida. So this was sex? The feeling was indescribable. The tightness, the wetness, and by the gods, the heat. And it wasn't just the physical feeling. It was just the feeling of being so connected to someone, to Merida. And he could feel the joy resonating off of her. A joy that he now understood all too well.

Merida paused to give her body time to adjust to him. She hadn't been with a man in some time. So there was a slight pain from misuse. But after a moment it began to fade as she lifted her hips up before sinking down once again. She gasped and her breathing started to come out in breathy pants as she did it over and over, keeping a steady rhythm as she speared herself again and again on Hiccup's manhood.

Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut tight against the rising pleasure. Fire started to spread through is very veins, prompting him to grip Merida by her buttock. He dug his fingertips in with enough strength to leave bruises as he massaged and squeezed at her pale globes. He aided her movements, lifting her up and down to fully impale herself on him over and over again. But he did his best to hold out, he wanted to please her.

Merida moaned Hiccup's name as she rode him, her hips moving faster and faster. She kissed madly and hungrily at Hiccup's neck, moaning and tasting his skin. "Ah! So big...so hard...so good!" she whispered to him in delight. The wonderful friction from taking him inside was bliss. Merida didn't bother to fight the rising ecstasy, she just want to keep taking him in.

She began to change up her technique, she rocked and wriggled her hips, swirling her pelvis. The change in angle and sensation caused her to whimper. She dug her nail into his upper back as she continued to kiss him. Her tongue was in his mouth, rubbing against his own as she seized it and dragged it past her teeth. She nibbled and pulled at his lower lip, her moans and whimpers becoming higher as she felt the coils in her stomach tighten.

She finally snapped as Hiccup pulled his mouth away to lean down to her chest. She screamed for him as he bit down on her nipple. She continued to swirl around his member as she drew out her orgasm, body trembling as the waves gradually subsided, leaving her content and relaxed as she pressed up against him and held him.

She stayed like that for a moment, eyes closed and a happy smile on her face. Until she noticed the hardness still inside of her. She opened her eyes, undulating her hips and earning a throaty growl. When she didn't feel him shrinking she realized he hadn't finished yet. She frowned as cursed herself. She'd gotten so lost in her own pleasure that she'd forgotten she wanted this to be about Hiccup's. Well this just wouldn't do.

Shifting her weight she rolled them over so he was on top and between her legs. She looked him in the eyes as she settled back against the pillows and smiled. "Go on Hic. Its your turn," she whispered encouragingly. Hiccup hesitated, and she could see the reluctance in his eyes. She cocked a brow. "Hic, whats wrong?"

Hiccup looked away and bit his lip nervously. "I've never done this before...I don't want to hurt you," he whispered back.

She smiled at his concern. She pulled him down for a kiss. "Its ok Hic. I'm tougher than I look. I've had much worse," she said. She pulled him closer, she licked at his ear. "Besides...I like a little pain," whispered sensually. She bit at his lobe, earning a groan that finally spurred him on.

Slowly Hiccup pulled out. He kept going until only the tip of him was inside. And then he thrust himself in all the way.

"Yes!" Merida whispered as her back arched. She whispered his name as he continued, throwing her head back as every thrust made her body jerk. Then one particularly hard thrust hit her deep, making her yip in both slight pain and surprise as her body slid upward, nearly hitting the headboard.

She unwrapped her arms from Hiccup and pressed her palms against the headboard for support as Hiccup began to pound into her. She looked into his face to see his eyes closed, teeth grit as he was obviously letting himself get lost in their love making.

Just like she wanted.

Hiccup thrust with a primal need he couldn't explain. The bed creaked and as he placed a hand against the headboard to try to anchor himself he pressed so hard the wood splintered. His scraped at the wood as his finger curled into fists. His Berkian strength that he usually kept under wraps was beginning to come out. He growled and grunted as he buried himself within Merida over and over again.

He looked down on her and was met with a truly beautiful sight. Her body was flushed from their exertion and her hair was splayed out and everywhere. Almost like flames. Every thrust caused her breasts to bounce and jostle and he was mesmerized by the motions. Her head was thrown back as she moaned his name.

He felt the end was near as his member began to throb, a fire started to grow hotter and hotter, lighting a fuse within him that was making his way down between his legs.

"Merida-I'm-"

"Its ok Hiccup," she interrupted. She locked eyes with him before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her to him. She placed hand on the back of his head and pulled his face to her neck so she could whisper to him. "Just go...come...come in me...just do it. Just give in my love. Let go," she whispered lovingly.

Hiccup obeyed, thrusting hard a few more time, making Merida writhe and scream before he finally spilled. He released a loud groan as he came inside of her, thrusting to draw out her third orgasm as his member pumped more and more of his seed inside of her.

Merida held onto Hiccup for dear life as her body was hit by cascading waves of euphoria. Her walls clenched around Hiccup as he continued to thrust. And the warm spray rushing up inside of her felt magnificent. She wrapped her legs around him as she accepted it all with nothing but love. She kissed the side of his face in adoration as he finally finished.

Hiccup sagged on top of Merida as he was finally spent. He stayed like that for a while, letting his body come down from the high before he removed himself from her and rolled off her to lie at her side. He focused on his breathing as she rested her head on his chest and pressed herself against his side. Hiccup smiled, and calling upon the Force pulled the blanket up to cover them. He rolled over onto his side to face her and she rolled the other way. He placed a hand on her stomach and pulled her to him, her back against his chest as he buried his nose into her hair and breathed in her scent.

"That was amazing," Merida whispered aloud. He smiled in pride. Then she chuckled to herself.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing," she said patting his hand. "Just something Jack said to me," she explained. "He was right...Kaboom," she said with a slight giggle.

"Kaboom?" Hiccup asked in ignorance.

"Its nothing Hiccup,"she assured him. "Goodnight," she whispered as she shut her eyes.

"Goodnight."

"I love you."

Hiccup smiled. He brushed her hair to the side as he leaned into kiss behind her ear. She shuddered before releasing a happy sigh.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Star War AU. Lemon scene not in the story since its rated T**


	2. Chapter 2

**Valentine's day: Missing scene**

It was Valentine's day in Berk. And like many lovers all over the world Hiccup and Merida were spending time in bed together. But they weren't sleeping. And had not been sleeping for some time.

Merida was completely naked, her lingerie she'd bought for the holiday discarded within the first few minutes of seeing it by her very eager, very feisty boyfriend. The lingerie had done its job, igniting Hiccup's passion and desire for her like she'd never seen.

Her hips were raised in the air as her back was arched. Her eyes were closed as she panted and moaned, her head thrown back and hair spilling down. Her boyfriend hands and finger firmly gripped her hips as he thrust into her with much fervor. Hiccup was an animal today, she'd never seen him so...wild.

She approved. She approved very much.

She felt the muscles in her stomach tighten as the end was approaching. Fire raced through her veins spreading everywhere. It felt like her skin were on fire. And she never wanted it to go out to be honest. Her moans became louder and pants became quicker and breathier as each thrust push her nearer and nearer to the edge.

Finally with one more vigorous thrust she cried out, her toes curling as the euphoria of her orgasm erupted through her Her boyfriend continued his motions, drawing it out, making her whimper nearly sob with joy. Finally it passed, leaving her body relaxed and pleasantly tired.

Hiccup set her hips down as he pulled himself out of her and rolled to the side to lay beside her. They both panted, seeing white as they stared up at the ceiling.

"Wow," Merida muttered under her breath. "Three times. Hiccup you beast you," she said with a tired laugh.

Hiccup blushed, but a proud smile crept to his face. "Well can you blame me. Just seeing you in that lingerie...gods Merida. How could I not want you," he said as he turned to look at her. Merida smiled as she rolled onto her side to look at him.

"Charmer," she joked as she wrinkled her nose at him.

Hiccup laughed as he rolled onto his side as scooted closer to her. He was spent. So after leaning in to kiss her on the nose he pulled the blankets up to cover them as they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the couple awoke, feeling like they needed a shower. Hiccup offered to let Merida go first, but the red head rolled her eyes and said they might as well do it together. So soon they found themselves in Hiccup's custom made shower.

The shower itself was large and rectangular, covered with marble tiles. The water came out like rain, pouring from the ceiling in a oval shape big enough to encompass both of them while allowing them to step out to lather up. Merida loved it, she liked the feeling of cleaning herself like she were using the rain.

She and Hiccup were facing opposite directions as they applied their respective shampoos. Merida's head was out of the water as she applied the shampoo. She lather up her fiery red lock before leaning back and into the spray to wash it off. As she did she felt eye upon her. She smiled before turning her head to look behind her. She looked to see Hiccup's suddenly turn his head away to face the front. She stifled a laugh. His bashfulness was adorable.

"Admiring the view Hiccup?" Merida asked with a grin. Hiccup flinched. He turned his head, getting a view of Merida shapely backside. She smirked at him over her shoulder as she cocked her hips, smiling wide as he followed the motion with is eyes.

"Trying to start something Hic?"

Hiccup flushed, he spluttered in embarrassment, rambling on and on. As he did Merida started to look at him, noting his broad shoulders and lithe muscular frame. The slight traces of scar on his shoulders from their heroic activities. Then there was his firm ass. The sight of him sent a shiver through her and a heat between her legs. She stepped out of the water and grabbed a bar of soap as she turn away. as she began to lather her chest she formulated a plan.

"Hey Hiccup?" she said aloud. She heard the sloshing of the water at their feet and took that to mean he'd turn around. She kept her back toward him. "Woops," she said innocently as she tossed the soap forward. "How clumsy of me," she chirped. She stepped forward before bending down to pick up the soap, giving Hiccup a view as she took her time reaching for the bar.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he absorbed the image of Merida's behind. Pointed up and at him like some kind of prize. Well...that was an invitation if ever there was one.

Merida shrieked with laughter as Hiccup suddenly gripped her hips and pulled her back into the water. She turned her head to meet him for a kiss, smiling against his lips as she felt his erection poking against her. She pushed back on it, feeling the hot member growing more rigid.

Soon she found herself bent over, clutching the hand rails attached to the marble walls as Hiccup squeezed and played with the globes of her ass. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lips as he massaged them, relishing the firmness and how they molded through the crack of his fingers. Hiccup cupped them before pulling his hand back. With a quick and sharp movement she gave her right cheek a slap.

Merida yelped in surprise at the wet slap on her rear. Her body flushed as a rising pleasure began to build and between her legs. She wiggled and rocked her hips, silently urging him to repeat his actions. He didn't disappoint.

"Oh god!" Merida whispered as every slap made her body jerk forward. They stung, but at the same time they felt so good. She couldn't take it anymore. Her cheeks were on fire and red. She looked back over her shoulder and locked eyes with Hiccup. "Please Hiccup," she panted out. She rocked back on her heels, letting her backside bump against him. Hiccup grinned in his adorbaly sexy way as he took both cheeks in hand.

She faced forward, shutting her eyes as he spread her legs wide and then parted her cheeks. She felt a scorching bluntness press up against her sex as he slowly pushed himself inside. Merida grit her teeth and gripped the bars until her knuckles her white. Their earlier sessions had left her a little raw and tender. So his progression was slow. But she bore with it, knowing it would be worthwhile in a few moments.

She felt him pull out before pushing back in, getting a little deeper as she grew wetter. He did so again. And again. Until with one final thrust he buried himself inside of her to the hilt.

"Fuck," Hiccup groaned as she shut his eyes. Merida was always so tight. So unbelievably tight and warm. He took a firm hold of her hips as he pulled out. Then he thrust himself into her with force, knocking cry out of her that he wanted to hear again until it became his name.

Merida's mouth formed into a circle as she urged Hiccup on with her cries. Every time she felt his groin slam against her buttocks she felt electricity shoot through her. She wondered why they'd never done this until just now. This was amazing.

"Harder Hiccup," she pleaded. Hiccup complied as he pounded into her, making her body jerk and nearly making her hit the wall. She pushed back, meeting him for every thrust and taking him deeper. She bit down on her lower lip, but the pleasure became too much as Hiccup kept knocking the cries out of her throat. She didn't bother fighting against the building ecstasy as Hiccup drove into her with every forceful thrust.

"So good...AH!...So hard! So big!" she whispered to urge him on. "Faster! Harder! Deeper! OH GOD!" she panted. She screamed his name as his hand reached around to dele between her folds, rubbing at her clit and causing her orgasm to crash through her. She tossed her head back and forth as he drew it out. She could feel him throbbing and twitching inside of her, and she knew he was getting close.

"NO!" she suddenly said. She pushed against the wall, making Hiccup stagger back in surprise as she removed herself from him. Hiccup stood there, confusion, frustration, and concern flashing across his face at her sudden outburst. She placed her palms against his chest and pushed him to the opposite wall. Before he could question her she dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth.

Hiccup cursed as his hands immediately flew to her head. His fingers fisted in her hair as her head began to bob. Merida moaned at the the feelings of his hand in her hair and him in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his swollen head before sliding her lips up and down his shaft, tasting both herself and him. She reached both her hands up before wrapping her fingers around his length. Then she started to pump him in time as she sucked and swallowed.

Hiccup released a loud groan as his head fell back against the wall. He could feel his end coming soon. "Merida-" Her name was all he could get out as she squeezed harder and pulled back with one last hard suck.

He cursed as he came inside of her mouth, spraying the back of her throat with his seed. His legs buckled and nearly gave out. Merida continued to work him, pumping out every bit of his seed as she swallowed the warm and thick fluid down. When he was finished she finally took her mouth away, she wiped her lips as she rose up, kissing a trail up abs and chest before kissing at his neck.

Hiccup swallowed and breathed deeply as his head stopped spinning.

"Wow," he breathed out.

"You beast you," Merida said with a laugh as she pressed herself against him.

After they both regained their strength they finished their showers.

It was kind of pointless though.

They were just going to get dirty again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing Scene from Goddess of War**

After being in a relationship with Merida, both intimately and professionally, Hiccup came to understand one particular truth. Merida did everything with passion. Work. Crime fighting. Love. And even sex. The latter of which he really approved of. For sex with Merida was never dull. It was always rousing and rewarding.

But he could use a little less passion at the moment.

He and Merida were in her family's castle. They were in the bedroom meant for the ancient kings of old. They were on the bed and naked.

And Merida was slowly but surely driving him into the mattress.

Merida was currently glowing. Literally. The crimson aura around her emanated from the Helmet of Sparta that currently rested on her head. It had granted her the powers of the god of war. And an overwhelming desire to send the world in the next greatest war it had ever seen. It also made her quite power hungry. And what does every power hungry god need? A concubine.

And that's where Hiccup came in. She'd kidnapped him and practically forced him to be her sex slave or else she'd kill him. So Hiccup accepted. How bad could it be after all? He and Merida had sex often enough. She was his girlfriend anyway. He figured he's just keep her preoccupied until their teammates came to save him.

What he failed to consider was that Merida now had the strength of a god. And the power to slowly crush his pelvis to dust.

The bed creaked underneath them as Merida slammed herself down on top of him, taking him inside her over and over again with a possessive grunt. One hand was on his chest, pressing down to keep him pinned with her strength while another cupped her breast.

Hiccup was underneath her, wincing and cringing in pain as she rode him. This wasn't just a rousing session of sex. This wasn't making love. This was pure, instinctual, and animalistic rutting.

"Ow! Tweaked something. Oh! I'm getting a cramp," he hissed. He winced against the pain as Merida kept riding him. It was like a statue was on top of him. But while it hurt there was also underlying pleasure. His arms were at his sides and stiff, afraid of touching her for fear she'd kill him.

"Maybe I should be on top?" Hiccup said quietly. Merida ignored him, eyes shut and tossing her head to and fro as she jerked her hips back and forth, her attention solely on her own pleasure. Suddenly she grabbed both his hands. His eyes widened as she slapped them down over her breasts.

"Touch me," Merida commanded. Hiccup gulped but obeyed. He began kneading her breasts, making Merida moan as she kept up her rhythm. "Squeeze them," she panted out. Hiccup squeezed her breasts. "Harder!" Hiccup dug his fingers in, he was sure it would have hurt by how hard he was squeezing. But she actually sighed in pleasure.

Hiccup knew he had to get the helmet off of her. He could tell it was the source of this. He looked up to see her eyes were closed in pleasure, mouth form into a circle as he flicked his thumbs over her nipples. He took his right hand off her breasts and brought it up to her face. Merida stilled, eyes opened and narrowed in suspicion. Her eyes were a glowing red as they bored into his.

Hiccup gulped, thinking of a plan. He cautiously moved his hand to her face and brushed his thumb over her lips. He saw something in Merida's face and eyes soften at the gesture. He did it again, pressing slightly until Merida parted her lips and took his thumb into her mouth.

Something in Merida seemed to change. Something that reminded him of her regular self as her pace and rhythm smoothed out and became gentler. She raised her hips up slowly before leisurely sinking back down onto him. Hiccup groaned in pleasure, something that made Merida giggle.

She gripped his hand as she began to suck on his index finger, swirling her tongue around and licking it as she moaned and hummed in contentment.

This was much better. This was more like the Merida he knew.

Hiccup settled back as Merida kissed his fingertips and knuckles before moving her lips to brush the underside of his wrist. Hiccup closed his eyes and let his head fall back. As he did Merida leaned over. She captured his lips with her own, trapping his bottom lip between her teeth to nibble and suck on it.

Hiccup panted and moaned as she moved down to nibble at the skin of his throat and neck. She kissed and sucked at the skin, intent to leave her mark. Her slave would bear her mark. So he would belong only to her. She pressed her chest against his, wanting to relish in their connection. Longing for more and more contact.

Hiccup's eyes opened, he mentally palmed his forehead, forgetting what he was trying to do. Merida seemed effectively distracted as she moaned and panted into the crook of his neck. So he began to slowly move his hands. He trailed them up her spin, eventually touching her red curls before moving up to touch the helmet.

He paused, making sure Merida was still unaware before he slowly pressed his fingertips against the metal. And then Merida suddenly sat up and grabbed both his wrists with her hands. Hiccup froze as Merida glared down at him with burning red eyes.

She squeezed down on his wrists, making him cry out as they nearly broke in her grip. "Touch the helmet again Hic and I'll snap your arms like twigs," she emphasized her point by increasing pressure, nearly breaking the bones. Hiccup hissed in pain and nodded.

Merida scowled down at him as she held his wrists down against the bed. She glared into his eyes as she started to pick up her pace. She took him inside over and over again, keeping him pinned to remind him what this was. He was her slave. She was in charge. She had all the power here.

Hiccup growled and grit his teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut, but couldn't fight the undeniable pleasure that was slowly rising within him. He just couldn't ignore the tight wetness and wonderful friction as Merida kept impaling herself down onto him.

"Do you want to come slave?" Merida whispered huskily, teasingly. She grinned wickedly, relishing in her power as she pushed him closer and closer to the edge. "Then say it," she demanded. Something in her wanted him to completely surrender to her. Wanted to completely dominate him.

Hiccup just groaned, mind swimming from the rising orgasm he could feel building. His mind started to cloud over and he was past the point of coherency.

Merida squeezed his wrists, drawing his attention back to her. She slowed her pace drastically, smiling as she heard him grunt and whine in frustration.

"Not until you say it," she said with a smirk. She leaned down, letting her face hover a few inches over his. "Say that you belong to me," she demanded lowly. Hiccup just growled as he tried to buck up into her. But she pressed herself down, halting and making it impossible for him to move. So now he was effectively pinned, still buried inside of her and being denied.

It was torture.

Merida however seemed to delight in it. Merida was usually very generous in bed, but this was a rush. A thrill. She wiggled her and undulated her hips, chuckling in amusement as Hiccup whimpered.

"Say it."

"I'm yours," Hiccup muttered out in a groan.

Merida grinned in satisfaction. His words sent a shiver of pride through her entire body. Now that she'd gotten what she'd wanted she decided it was time to give him what she promised. She placed her hands on his chest for support as she started to pick up the pace, raising her hips up before taking him all in at once, forcing him inside of her over and over again as fast and as hard as she wanted.

Merida shut her eyes as she rode him, grunting and moaning as she felt herself reaching the edge. Her aura started to shine brighter and brighter as her eyes glowed with power. She peeked her eyes open to look down at her slave. She smirked to see his eyes closed and head thrown back, moaning and panting along with her. He obviously needed to reach his end soon.

And some deep part within Merida, the part that loved Hiccup more than anything wanted him to find his release. So she bent down, kissing his throat before grazing her teeth over his ear. Then she moved to whisper into it.

"Come with me," she ordered.

Hiccup gladly obeyed. He practically shouted as his hips bucked upward, burying himself deep inside of her as she came down. Merida cried out as well, toes curling as her palms pressed him down onto the bed. She moaned as she felt him spill inside of her, possibly the most she'd ever felt him release.

She undulated on top of him, swirling and rocking her pelvis as she drew out his orgasm and worked it all out of him. She knew he was done when he fell back against the mattress, panting and exhausted.

Hiccup laid back on the bed, seeing white and absolutely drained. That was...not terrible. But he could feel he was going to be sore (everywhere) tomorrow. He sighed in relief as Merida finally removed herself from him, relishing the pressure that was finally off his groin. He honestly wanted nothing more than to lay back and sleep now.

He hissed and winced as he felt strong fingers wrap around his now tender and sensitive, and no longer hard, length. He looked down to see Merida pumping him, a feral smiled stretched across her face.

"I want more," she said as she worked him.

"AH! Merida I need time!" Hiccup yelped.

Merida scowled, still squeezing and stroking him in earnest, her desire and urge to assert her dominance not yet sated. When she saw she was yielding no progress she released him with a huff.

She looked into his eyes, a mix of what looked like a pout and a glare. "You have 15 minutes. We aren't even close to being done."

Those last words usually sparked excitement and anxiousness within him. Now it only dredged up a cold anxiety. How was he supposed to go a few rounds with a woman that had the power and energy of a god? He came to a conclusion.

He could not. He was likely going to die.

What a cruel, and kind of awesome, way to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Office Fun**

"Merida hold on!" Hiccup squeaked as the red head began to grab at his belt.

"C'mon Hiccup where's your sense of adventure?" Merida asked as she kept making grabs at his belt.

"Merida we can't do this here."

"We could if you'd take your damn pants off."

"Merida...we're in a janitor's closet," Hiccup said as he grabbed his girlfriend's hands and forced her to look into his eyes.

It had been a normal day at the office. Hiccup had been walking the halls of the Berk Haddock Industries building when out of nowhere he'd been grabbed from behind and pulled into a supply closet. He panicked at first, whirling around to face his attacker only to find his girlfriend, smiling at him seductively and eyes glinting with desire.

Merida rolled her eyes and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest to stare at him with a blank face. "Why not? Are we going to get fired?"

"This...its...unprofessional," Hiccup said in his defense. "And what if we get caught?"

Merida's lips twitched upward into a playful grin. "That's part of what makes it so exciting," she said as she waggled her brows. Hiccup sighed and was about to argue with her when her lips crashed against his. He let a muffled protest that Merida ignored as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looped a leg around his waist.

Merida moaned into the kiss as she wiggled her tongue into his mouth. Hiccup tried to push her away. But as the kiss went on he felt his self restraint gradually beginning to fade. Soon enough he wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer, eagerly kissinger her back.

Merida hummed in delight as she felt Hiccup getting into the mood. She'd always wanted to have a quickie in a public place. And who better to do such a thing with than her beloved boyfriend and business partner?

Hiccup hands came around and met at the small of her back. And feeling spontaneous they suddenly went lower to cup her firm behind. Merida gave a squeak in surprise as she felt Hiccup's hands squeeze her bottom. But she didn't complain as she wriggled her hips enticingly.

Hiccup suddenly broke the kiss, pulling away and panting. His face was flushed but her still very into what they were doing. Merida smiled as she bit her bottom lip, waiting for him make a move. Hiccup's hands flew down to his belt.

This was happening.

Merida smiled wide as she smacked his hands away and began grabbing and undoing the buckle herself. Hiccup meanwhile shrugged off his suit jacket and yanked off his tie before beginning to unbutton her blouse, revealing the frilly green bra underneath. With the buckle undone Merida pulled down his pants, followed by his underwear. Hiccup responded by unbuttoning the last button and ripping her shirt open. He began to hike up her skirt as Merida reached her hands underneath and shimmied out of her underwear.

In the next moment Hiccup and Merida up against the shelving of the supply closet, his length positioned at her entrance. His lips were locked with Merida's as his hands held her up, fingers digging into her thighs. Merida locked her ankles together around his hips and kept her arms around his waist as their tongues battled for dominance.

With his blood rushing through him Hiccup thrust his hips forward. Merida gasped into his mouth, then started moaning as he pulled out only to push back in a moment later. He found a steady rhythm as he set the pace, going gently at first and eliciting delicious moans from his eager girlfriend.

Merida's ankles locked tighter as she pulled Hiccup as close as she could. As they were in the middle of their lovemaking they heard noise outside the supply closet. It sounded like footsteps and voices of their employees. But instead of stopping and redressing as they should have it only roused them further.

Like Merida had said, the thought they could get caught made it all the more exciting.

With a grunt Hiccup thrust his hard into Merida's. She gasped, mouth falling open in bliss. She squeezed her eyes shut as her breathing started to come out in pants.

Hiccup pulled his lips away to kiss his way down her cheek, neck, collar bone, before finally stopping to plant kisses on her chest. Merida sighed happily as he kissed at her cleavage. He took a hand from under her thigh as he pulled down her bra to reveal her perky pink nipples. He took one in his mouth and began to suck on it, all while continuing to throw his hips forwards.

Merida moaned loudly, back arching as she began to move her hips in time with his thrusts. She began to whimper as she kissed the top of his head, breathing in his scent as every thrust sent sparks of pleasure shooting up her spine.

Her legs wound tighter around him as she felt the end approaching. She cupped the sides of Hiccup's face and yanked him up to her lips. She moaned and whimpered into his mouth. Hiccup began to thrust into her faster and harder, making her cry out in ecstasy.

They became uncaring to who could have heard them. All that mattered was the other's pleasure.

With one final hard thrust he buried himself deep inside of her. Merida's fingers fisted in Hiccup's hair as she screamed into his neck. Hiccup groaned as he continued to thrust until he was finally spent.

The next few minutes consisted of redressing and fixing themselves up.

Then Hiccup opened the door and peeked his head out. When he saw no one around he looked back and motioned for Merida to follow him. They both stepped out into the hallway and exchanged a smile.

Merida gave Hiccup a wink before turning and heading on her way. Hiccup stared after her. Following the back and forth motion of her hips as she confidently and proudly strode away.

Hiccup chuckled before heading back to his office. His hands went into his pockets as he smiled to himself. Suddenly his fingers brushed against some kind of fabric. He furrowed his brows as he grasped it and pulled them out.

He nearly yelped and stuffed the green frilly pair of panties back into his pockets.

* * *

 **request from Candyslice. I want more Disguise dammit!**


	5. Chapter 5

"HIYAH!" Archer shouted as she roundhouse kicked an Outcast across the face. Her boot connected with his face, the force with which sent him spinning as the world went off kilter. With a groan, a dazed face, and spittle flying from his mouth he went down.

Archer panted hard. Heart racing as she surveyed the 100 members of Berk's infamous Outcast gang lying at her feet. There was a metallic clang and she glanced over her shoulder to see her comrade and lover knock out the last Outcast with a single punch.

Fury let out a breath. His armor had received some major damage. The Outcasts had somehow gotten their hands on some pretty advanced weapons technology. The pair had been ambushed and caught completely off guard, leaving them in their worse for wear, but victorious state.

Fury took aim from his helmet and fired some bolas from his armor, binding and retraining the last of the Outcasts.

With a grunt he removed his helmet and let it fall to the floor. He looked up at Merida, breath still coming out in ragged pants. They locked eyes, adrenaline rushing through them both and hearts beating in sync.

Merida shoved Hiccup through the door of the Outcasts' warehouse factory. Their lips were locked in hungry passionate kisses as she backed him into a table. His backside bumped against it as she began grabbing at his armor.

* * *

"Armor disengage," Hiccup said pulling away. The armor responded, unclicking and and splitting open to release him. With nothing in the way their arms snaked out to grab and paw at each other.

In the next instant Hiccup found himself lying on his back across the table. He undid his pants and let them fall around his ankles. Merida undid her utility belt and her pants before letting them both drop to the floor. She was about to remove her cloak, jacket, and kevlar vest but Hiccup suddenly spoke up.

"No, leave them on," Hiccup said with dark eyes. Merida didn't argue as she crawled onto the table. Hiccup sat up to kiss her, letting his hands wander over her and grab her ass. It was kind of sexy for her to leave the mask, cloak, and jacket on. It's like he was having sex with Archer, superheroine and comrade.

Hiccup grabbed at his boxers and slid them down his legs to expose his hard and attentive member. Merida lifted her hips and moved her panties aside before sinking down on top of him. Hiccup's head fell back with a groan as he grabbed her hips. Merida threw back her hood and let her plaited hair fall. Then she began to ride him, hard and fast.

"Oh! Oh god Hiccup!" she cried out, uncaring that her voice echoed off the wall of the warehouse. She grabbed at the hem of his shirt before shoving it up to expose his chest. _Much better,_ she thought to herself. She dug the tips of her finger into his chest and raked them downwards, leaving red line while Hiccup's fingers dug into the pale flesh of her hips as he kept pulling them down to in time with every thrust.

Hiccup grunted as he kept thrusting up to meet her. He squeezed his eyes shut as everything around him faded. His senses all zeroed in and narrowed down to the tight, hot, wetness of Merida's sex.

He bent his knees, allowing Merida to lean back for comfort as she rode him. He slowed down, letting Merda take the reins and set the pace as leaned back against his legs. She looked into Hiccup's eyes, loose strands of hair falling into her face, making her look mysterious and wild.

Merida leaned over him, pressing herself up against his chest as she nibbled at his neck. Hiccup panted and groaned over her shoulder as she sucked at his pulse point, all while she continued to take him inside over and over again, relishing the friction every time he entered her and loving the shocks of pleasure every time he hit that spot deep inside.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her as he bucked his hips upward. Merida cried out as she began to feel the coils in her stomach tighten. Hiccup began to drive upward hard. Making her twitch and squirm as he held her against him in a powerful embrace. She moaned over his shoulder as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Hiccup in turn kissed her, everywhere he could. His lips met her cheek, hair, ear, neck as he whispered sweet nothings to her. He told her how much he loved her. How amazing she was and how wonderful he made her feel. He fawned over her beauty, her strength, her charisma and passion. But his final words were her undoing.

He told her how much he loved 'fucking' her, and then he promptly gave her ass a sharp smack.

Normally Merida would be offended. But with the sting of his hand, the adrenaline rushing through her, and the intensity of their love making it only made her desire for him spike.

She screamed as her walls clenched around him. She dug her nails into his chest and continued to moan as he continued to thrust into her. With a loud groan he finished soon after.

After they were both spent they just held each other. Merida felt him soften inside of her but let him remain as she enjoyed their connection a little longer.

The two of them lived very dangerous lives. Every day they chose to fight injustice could always be their last. But they'd learned to let themselves enjoy moments like these.

The atmosphere was suddenly shattered by the loud wail of police sirens. The pair's eyes widened as they looked at each other.

"Shit its the cop!"Merida whispered as she leapt off of him. Hiccup leapt off the table and began pulling his pants back on.

"Sorry, I forgot I alerted them," Hiccup whispered as he redid his belt buckle.

"Idiot!" Merida hissed angrily. She slipped into her pants and hastily pulled them up, hopping around as she struggled to get her leg into proper place.

Hiccup slipped back into his armor as it sealed around him. He looked back to Merida as she wiggled into her pants and reattached her utility belt. When she was finished she turned around and nodded.

They slipped out the back as the police came in to arrest the Outcasts.

Another day was saved. And another warehouse had been christened by the great Archer and Night Fury.

* * *

 **New chap. Request from WikiSorcerer Sorry it wasn't exactly as you requested but the armor had to come off. I'd imagine it wouldn't be too comfortable if it remained on.**

 **I do take requests Btw**


	6. Chapter 6

**Revenge**

"Are you sure about this Merida?" Hiccup asked nervously as he kept at his task.

Merida grinned at him. "Aye Hiccup. I'm perfectly sure about this," she said chipperly.

Hiccup swallowed as he finished binding Merida's wrists and then tying them to the headboard of his bed. Merida had recently talked about spicing things up in the bedroom. And she expressed a particular interest in being tied and bound to the bed. Why? So Hiccup could ravage her.

Hiccup however wasn't 100% on the idea. He'd never done something quite like this before. "Alright. How's that?" he asked.

Merida looked up at the ties and gave a few experimental tugs. She was happy to see couldn't escape her binds. Meaning she was mostly helpless and at Hiccup's mercy. The thought made her shiver with excitement. "Blindfold please," she chirped. Hiccup let out a breath before blindfolding her. Once it was on and she was shrouded in blackness she smiled and settled back down on the bed.

Hiccup stared down at Merida. She was only wearing bra and underwear. His eyes wandered up her exposed body. She was completely surrendering herself to him. Unless she was going to do some crazy kicking maneuvers she was helpless. His cock twitched in arousal. His mind couldn't help but bring up images of him doing all kinds of things to her.

But still, this was slightly out of his comfort zone.

"Merida I still don't know about this."

"Oh come on Hiccup. It will be fun," Merida encouraged with a smile. "Besides, I think you deserve a little payback after the whole kidnapping and Helmet of Sparta thing."

Hiccup frowned at the memory of goddess Merida making him her concubine. But he didn't really want revenge. And he didnt want to hurt her.

"Tell you what. If I want you to stop I'll say...haggis," Merida offered.

"Haggis?" Hiccup asked with a snort.

"Yep. Because it's one of the unsexiest words in the world," she said with a laugh. "Ok?"

Hiccup thought it over before sighing in defeat. "Ok."

Merida's smile grew. "Good," Merida said happily. She wiggled into a comfortable position and waited. She waited anxiously, body yearning for his touch. She felt the bed move and could sense Hiccup beside her. Her heart thrummed excitedly as she began thinking about what Hiccup would do to her.

She felt the bed move again before she felt Hiccup's lips press against her own. She smiled against his lips as she kissed him back. His kisses started slow and tender. But they began to get hungrier, more demanding as his tongue grazed her bottom lip. She granted him entry as it slipped inside to mingle with her own.

Merida let out a moan as their tongues continued to fight for dominance. She hummed in delight as Hiccup's teeth grazed and nibbled on her bottom lip. This was a good start in her opinion. Then all too soon he pulled his lips away. Merida pouted in disappointment, but she felt Hiccup move downwards, his breath tickling her skin. He started to kiss her everywhere. Shoulders, neck, cheek, collar bone, stomach, thighs, legs, and even her toes. She sighed and smiled. This was nice. Though she'd been hoping Hiccup would be a little more...

She suddenly gasped as Hiccup cupped her breast, back arching as sparks shot up her spine. She moaned and began to pant as Hiccup's hand began to fondle her. Her legs parted as Hiccup placed himself between them with Hiccup's sex pressing against her own. Merida bit her bottom lip as Hiccup continued to eagerly play with her breasts. He squeezed and cupped them. Pressing them together as he made her twitch and writhe.

Suddenly one of his hands left her breast. Merida gave a whine before she heard a click. The front clasp of her bra came undone and it fell away, exposing her breasts to the air and making her gasp in surprise.

"Oh god!" she whispered as she felt Hiccup's mouth fall over one of her nipples. His tongue flicked over the pebbled tip. Merida began to whimper and whine. "Ah!" she panted out as Hiccup teeth gently bit down. He sucked at it as his other hands pinched, pulled, and groped her.

Merida's body started to heat up. Her mind started to go hazy. Her lack of sight made her much more aware of every sensation of being touched by him. She was loving it!

Her back arched as Hiccup sucked hard at her nipples. He alternated between them, making sure none would go without attention.

With one last hard suck his mouth left her breasts. She felt him hovering over her. His right hand began to drift downward, brushing over her breasts before traveling over her smooth stomach. Merida trembled as it continued to go downward, stopping at the hem of her underwear only briefly before delving in.

Merida's body jerked. Her back arched, pressing her upper body against Hiccup's chest as he rubbed at her wet sex. Her mouth fell open as he pushed a finger into her, rubbing against her walls as he relished her wetness.

Hiccup smirked to himself. Merida was really enjoying this. One look at her face and her obvious arousal were more than enough proof of that. He wiggled another finger into her cavern. It made her twitch and buck her hips as he withdrew to spear his fingers into her over and over again, going purposefully slow to make her whimper and writhe.

He mischievously withdrew his finger and hand, bringing it up to his face to examine as Merida panted and began to huff and pout.

"You're so wet," he commented huskily.

A shiver went up Merida spine at his low voice. She needed more. She would go crazy otherwise. "Hiccup...please," she breathed out.

Hiccup smiled and decided to give her what she wanted. He moved downward, down her body to stop at her underwear. He looped his thumbs through them before pulling them downward. Merida lifted her hips to help him slip them off. With them gone Merida was now fully naked on his bed. She couldn't help but blush a little. She didn't know why, she was used to being naked around him.

Hiccup positioned himself so he was between her legs. His face hovering a few inches from her sex. Merida trembled as she felt his breath brush and tease at her folds. She waited, heart hammering and body wanting.

With a breath Hiccup closed the gap.

Merida sucked in a sharp intake of breath. Her arms pulled at the ties uselessly as Hiccup's tongue probed and explored her cavern. She bucked and wiggled only to have Hiccup's strong hands pin her down.

Waves of heat and ecstasy assaulted her senses. She could feel the pleasure rising within her. Hiccup's tongue licked and lapped at her juices eagerly. She could feel something in her about to snap. And it finally did when Hiccup's lips sealed over her clit, sucking and licking at the sensitive pearl.

She cried out her joy as she finally came. Hiccup kept licking and licking relentlessly until she whimpered and begged him to stop for fear she would die.

When it was over she was panting. Her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Hiccup smiled and licked at his mouth. This was fun.

"So Mer. Having fun?" he asked.

"Aye," Merida said blissfully as she came down from her high.

"Is that enough for tonight. Or do you want more?"

"More," Merida breathed out.

Hiccup smiled. "So what do you want?" he asked.

"You Hiccup. I want you."

Hiccup's cock strained in his pants at her request. But he wasn't ready to give it to her just yet. With a smirk he grabbed her hips and flipped her over. She gasped in surprise at the sudden change in position. Hiccup's fingers dug into her hips as he raised her onto her knees. Her ass was poised in the air. Merida smiled to herself in glee. She never really expressed it, but she liked this position a lot.

"Hang on a minute," he suddenly said. She felt him move and his weight leave the bed. Merida's brows furrowed as he heard him rummaging around the room. Opening and closing drawers before he apparently found what he was looking for.

He came back to the bed with whatever he'd found before she felt his fingers at her cavern. They explored, rubbing against her walls and bringing her closer to her second orgasm. But though it was undoubtedly enjoyable it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted him, filling her up and plunging into her over and over until he had her screaming his name.

"Hiccup," she whimpered shakily as he continued his ministrations. "Please. I want-" She suddenly yelped as there was a sharp crack of leather on her ass, followed by stinging sensation.

"I thought you said I was in charge," Hiccup said lowly. He smacked her again with what she assumed was a belt, making her body jerk and tearing a cry from her throat. "Now we'll do what I want. Understand?" he asked. When she didn't respond right away he gave her another smack.

"Yes!" she cried out in pleasure. Hiccup hummed in satisfaction as he continued to finger her. Merida's moaned and whimpered as his fingers continued to push her closer to the edge. And she twitched and waited in excitement for every smack on her rear. They hurt, but with the pain came the underlying pleasure. Making them almost indistinguishable.

His thumb pressed up on her clit and began to rub circles, once again driving her over the edge with a cry. She pulled against the bonds, but it was useless to do anything.

When it was over she was panting, body relaxed. But she still wanted more. She wanted-no needed- him.

"Hiccup please," she whispered over her shoulder. She rocked and wiggled her hips, hoping to entice him into taking her from behind. Hiccup gave a chuckle as his hand fell over her backside. He rubbed circles on the red marks and trailed his hand up her spine. "Hiccup," she pleaded.

"Beg me."

"What?" Merida asked in surprise.

"Beg. Me. Say what you want. Tell me what you want me to do."

Merida was surprised by this sudden demeanor. Never had Hiccup been so...hot! He usually never denied her what she wanted. But this Hiccup was teasing her, playing with her, making her yield to him. It made her wet just thinking about it.

She swallowed as she began to blush. This was slightly strange. She never had to beg Hiccup for anything in bed. But she wanted this. "Hiccup. Take me," she pleaded.

"Not good enough Merida," she said as he gave her cheek a squeeze. She wanted to groan and whine, but she would play his game.

"Just go in Hiccup."

"Still not good enough," he teased.

She would relent.

"I want you to fuck me," she whimpered. "Fuck me H-AH!" she cried out in ecstasy as Hiccup pushed into her with one great thrust. Her mouth fell open as she released a loud moan. Hiccup took a few breaths a he let his cock remain buried inside her all the way. But with surprising deftness and speed he looped the belt around her neck and tightened it. Merida gasped, only to find her airway constricted. But it wasn't enough to completely close off dher air she noticed.

But any thought she had on it flitted away as Hiccup pulled out only to slam back in. Hiccup found his rhythm and pace as he took her, pulling back on the belt with every thrust as he dragged her hips back to meet his.

"YES!" Merida screamed in euphoria. This was what she was talking about! Hiccup driving into her from behind, the lack of air, being bound, helpless, and at his mercy...it was so erotic! It was so hot! " _yesyesyesyesyesyesyes_!" she cried in happiness.

"Fuck me Hiccup! Fuck me!" she cried to spur him on. If it were even possible Hiccup threw himself into her with even more force. Her forehead pressed up against the headboard as her whole world focus was on breathing, and letting Hiccup take her. The bed creaked and shook. Hiccup got the timing down with his thrusts and pulling on the leash down as he plowed into her and pushed her to her third orgasm.

Merida was incoherent, unable to voice any thoughts or even fathom forming sentences. All that came from her mouth were cries for more and Hiccup's name.

Hiccup grunted and gave one final thrust as he speared himself into her up to the hilt. With a cry he spilled inside of her. He yanked back on the leash, keeping her body taut as he let loose his hot seed, spraying her walls white as he emptied himself. The final deep thrust and the warm sensation of Hiccup's seed finally sent Merida over the edge. She came around his member with a shout of elation.

For this was what really satisfied her. Hiccup's pleasure. If he didn't get off she would never be satisfied.

When Hiccup was finished he finally pulled out. He sagged on top of her as her legs finally gave out. They felt like rubber as she panted for air. Hearing her trouble Hiccup undid the belt and untied her. She slumped down on the bed with a happy smile.

Hiccup pressed himself against her from behind and pulled the blanket over them. Merida scooted back to wiggle into his body with a sigh.

Now they were even. Though to be honest she felt she owed him again.

Well she'd just have to let him tie her up again. Oh well.

* * *

 **Ok, so I know I've been getting requests to make a Jackunzel version, but the truth is...I don't like Jackunzel. I'm sorry guys. I just like Eugunzel better. So I just find it hard to make Jackunzel smut. But, for every five chapter I'll make one Jackunzel chapter. So I'm open to some requests. Enjoy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Something New**

"Ow. Ow. Ow," Hiccup muttered through gritted teeth as his girlfriend helped him back to his room.

"Sorry," Merida said in concern, wincing every time he voiced his pain. The Jedi Knight had been injured on his last mission, and unfortunately his wound healing Padawan was across the galaxy, meaning he had to get fixed up the old fashioned way.

The door to his room slid open with a whoosh, allowing them to step inside. She helped him to he bed allowing him to sit. Hiccup let out a breath in relief.

"Let me help you get undressed," Merida offered. Hiccup nodded, allowing Merida to remove his cloak, followed shortly by his shirt. Merida's eyes lingered on his chest, which was wrapped in bandages, covering up the wounds he'd received. Her eyes traced up and down his chest, admiring his broad freckled shoulders, and nicely toned arms and stomach.

Merida felt an ember of desire begin to burn within her, but she quashed it down as she removed his boots and pants. With a grunt he helped him settled onto the bed. Hiccup let out a breath as he sat up, resting against the headboard and taking deep breaths.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Hiccup nodded. "Need anything else?"

"Keep me company?" he suggested. She smiled as she removed her blaster and belt, setting them down on his table. She began pulling at her belt when she felt eyes on her. She glanced up in time to see Hiccup look away, a slight tinge of red on her cheeks. The corner of Merida's lips curled upward.

She turned her back on him, slowly removing her belt before pulling off her pants, purposely rocking her hips back and forth as she shuffled out of them. Hiccup watched all the while, eyes on her behind in only her underwear. She stepped out of her pants before reached her arms down and grabbing the hem of her shirt. He watched as she pulled it off, seeing the expanse of her bare back.

With a smile she turned on her heel and made her way over to the bed. Lifted the blanket and crawled beneath them before cuddling up against him. She sighed, relaxing and feeling safe, warm, and content at his side. She moved her hand, running one up and down his thigh. She felt him tense under her touch and she grinned to herself.

She looked up, staring at his face. Hiccup was staring down at her, face warm as he noticed her eyes twinkling with love and glinting with desire. Hiccup could tell and feel what was growing in Merida.

It was trying to be with a Jedi at times. Though they had decided to change the code Hiccup still viewed sex like most Jedi did, as an unnecessary act that should be done sparingly. But when they did...

Merida sat up, moving to straddle his hips. She stared into his eyes with a smile as she leaned in to kiss him. She moaned, wiggling her tongue past his lips and letting it dance with his. Hiccup felt his own desire for her growing. Her tried to lean in and wrap his arms around her when he hissed in pain.

Merida leaned back in concern. Hiccup was wincing and cringing in pain.

"Sorry Merida. Don't think I can," he said apologetically. Merida let out a breath in disappointment, lips pursed in thought.

She got an idea, one that made her grin. "Hiccup. How about we try something else. Something new," she suggested. Hiccup arched a brow. "I was thinking we can try oral sex," she stated bluntly.

Hiccup felt the blood rush between his legs at the mere mention of it. "Uh...yeah. I guess we could try that. I mean if you want," he tried to say calmly.

Merida giggled and wrinkled her nose at him. She reached her arms behind her first, fingers undoing the clasp of her bra. She felt it go slack as she let it slide down before throwing it away. She giggled as he ogled her chest. She leaned in and kissed his lips. Then she moved downward, kissing his chin, then his throat, then neck, then chest, then abs, all while continuing her way down. Eventually she was underneath the blanket, her hair making a slight bump.

Hiccup groaned as she palmed his growing erection through his trousers. She rubbed and teased him, feeling him hardening and hearing his breathing becoming hitched.

One thing she enjoyed about sex with Hiccup, was that she was his first and only. Meaning everything was new for him. There was no pressure to be fantastic or better than anyone else. And she loved learning more and more about what made the Knight unravel, breaking apart his many years worth of lessons in self discipline and freeing the hot blooded man inside of him.

Hiccup held his breath as he felt his trousers slide downward, freeing his member from its restraints. He was still only at half mast. But not for long if Merida had anything to say about it.

Hiccup jerked a little in surprise as he felt Merida's lips against his tip. Merida kissed the tip of his head before pushing her head forward, taking his length into her mouth. Hiccup groaned as Merida's head bobbed up and down, lips sliding along the length of his shaft.

"Oh," Hiccup breathed out. "This is...ugh!" he groaned out.

Hiccup's groan was deeply satisfying to Merida's ears as she continued to bob her head up and down. She felt his length steadily growing, getting more rigid in her mouth. She moved up, removing her mouth with an audible plop. She paused to wrap her hand around his length and began to pump up and down before licking the underside of his shaft from base to tip.

Hiccup's eyes were closed in bliss, his fists were curled and resting at his sides as he leaned back, letting his beloved pleasure him. He could feel her arousal through the Force, her satisfaction at using her mouth to service him. This feeling was indescribable, a different type of feeling from being inside of her. Different, but just as good in its own way. So this was what he'd been missing for all those years. He thanked the universe that the Jedi code had been changed.

Merida ran her lips up the sides of his shaft, licking up and down, swirling her tongue around the head before taking his entire length into his mouth once again. She wrapped her hand around the base while using her free hand to knead and massage his balls. She rubbed them leisurely while she continued to bob

up and down, she was moving upward when she suddenly felt something settle on the top of her head.

She felt Hiccup's fingers fisting in her hair before he gently pushed downward, trying to encourage her to continue. Merida felt no reason to deny him as she moved back down, moaning, letting the vibration in her throat run up his shaft and feeling excitement and satisfaction when he groaned in pleasure. She liked taking his burdens away, making him forget about his pain as he just enjoyed her.

She tried taking more and more of him, eventually feeling his head probe the back of her throat, but still she wanted more. She took a breath through the nose before forcing her head down even more, suppressing the urge to gag as he slid into her throat. She swallowed, earning a gasp as her throat squeezed him.

"Oh gods," he breathed out. He kept his hand on her head, subtly setting the pace as he began to jerk his hips upward. He felt his end approaching, but focused his mind to try and prolong it.

Merida bobbed up and down, pace beginning to pick up as she felt his member throb and twitch. She worked him in time with her hand, stroking him up and down, sucking on the swollen head, gently squeezing his balls.

Hiccup peeked an eye open and nearly lost himself when he saw Merida, in all her glory, taking him into her mouth over and over again. The blanket had slid downward, letting him catch a glimpse of her red hair smothering his lap. Suddenly Merida brushed her hair out of the way and looked up, pausing with his length still in her mouth.

They stared into each other's eyes, still until Merida continued, but all the while she kept eye contact, increasing her speed, and sucking him hard to bring on his climax.

Hiccup panted as she went faster and faster, his resistance and discipline fading as he began to succumb. Fire race through his veins as he felt the end fast approaching.

His fingers fisted tightly in her hair as he pushed her down. And with a curse he finally came.

Merida made a noise of surprise, but swallowed down his seed with hearty swallows, continuing to pump him to make sure she got it all.

Hiccup took deep breaths, releasing his hold on hair and letting her go as his orgasm passed.

Merida removed her mouth from his slackening member, pausing to lick her lips and smiling. She was happy that he was happy. He'd obviously enjoyed it. As he took breaths she moved upward, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his chest.

"That was...wow," Hiccup said in wonder.

"Told you," Merida whispered as she licked the salt from his chest. She held him, kissing his chest and pressing herself against him as he relaxed.

After a few moments of silence Hiccup shuffled down to lie down on the bed. Merida snuggled by against him. Hoping he'd feel better soon so she could show him something new the next time.

* * *

 **Request from guest**

 **Same AU as my Star Wars story**


	8. Chapter 8

**X-Mas**

"Here you are ma'am. Merry Christmas," Merida said with a smile as she handed a plate full of food to a woman. The woman smiled and thanked her, as did her child at her side. Merida smiled after them and looked out at all the smiling faces with pride.

She and Hiccup's company were at a community center in the poorer district of Berk, and they had provided a bountiful array of food for the struggling families and the less fortunate. Not only that…

Merida looked to her boyfriend with a smile as he sat on a chair with a child in his lap.

"And what would you like for Christmas young man?" he asked in a jolly voice to match the red suit and fake white beard he was sporting. Their companies had also brought a vast array of toys for the children.

Merida's heart was filled with nothing but affection for the wonderfully generous man she'd had the fortune to fall in love with.

With a hearty laugh Hiccup gave the young boy a skateboard. He smiled at the smiling boy before ushering him along. With a slight reprieve Merida approach her boyfriend. Coming to his side and leaning against is decorative chair.

"How's it going Santa?" Merida asked with a teasing grin.

"Not bad. Beard kind of itchy though," he said with a shrug. With a breath he looked around at the satisfied a smiling people, adults and children who he helped bring a little holiday cheer. "Feels good. I remember how my dad used to do this every year. Made a good Santa."

"I think you make a good Santa Hiccup," Merida said as she poked his rounded stomach which had been stuffed with a pillow. "You make Santa look sexy," she teased.

"Oh yeah? Are you saying this is doing it for you?" Hiccup asked with a grin of his own as he gestured to his costumed self.

"Actually…yes," Merida said with a playful smile. Hiccup arched a brow as she bent down to whisper in his ear. "You know what I want for Christmas this year?" she whispered directly into his ear, making him shiver at the feeling of her breath.

"I wanna fuck Santa."

* * *

After serving the citizens of Berk their dinner and giving all the children toys, Merida and Hiccup returned to his home to celebrate their Christmas together. Almost immediately after shutting the door Merida was on him, kissing him fervently and hungrily. Hiccup kissed her back before reaching for his suit, but to his confusion she grabbed at is hands, stopping him. He looked into her eyes and was met with a grin.

"Leave them on. I think it's time for Santa to bring me my Christmas gift."

Minutes later they were in the bedroom. Hiccup was still in his Santa suit. His pants were around his ankles as he sat at the edge of the bed. The bed creaked and shook as the eager red head sat in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. Hiccup held onto her waist, bouncing her up and down on his cock, eyes closed against the pleasure of her folds wrapped around his length.

"Fuck me Santa! Fuck me Santa! Fuck me Santa! Fuck me Santa! Fuck me Santa!" Merida cried as her hips bounced up and down. Her fingernails dug into the fabric of the Santa suit she'd made him wear. She couldn't say why, but seeing him in it, making people happy, being the kind, generous man that he was, it reminded her why she loved him. And it made her have to have him.

Hiccup just went along with it. And he had no complaints as he watched Merida bob up and down on his lap. Taking him in over and over again. Hiccup groaned, his mouth hanging open as he was repeatedly enveloped by her tight and scorching sex.

Suddenly Merida kissed him, tongue wiggling past his lips to dance and wrap around his own. She moaned as she planted kiss after kiss on his lips, all while continuing to take him in. Her hair flew about wildly. Her breasts danced freely. And Hiccup watched, enraptured by his Scottish beauty.

As Hiccup felt his end drawing near Merida suddenly removed herself from his lap. He looked at her in frustration and annoyance as she crawled to the center of the bed, remaining on her hands and knees while presenting her backside to him.

She looked back at him with a flushed face, slit seeping and body still yearning for him. "I've been so naughty Santa. Come stick a lump of something hard up my stocking," she pleaded as she wiggled her hips for him.

Hiccup swallowed before scrambling onto his knees, gripping her hips, and thrusting his entire length in with one stroke. Merida's entire body jerked forward with a cry as Hiccup set a smooth pace, driving into her with long and powerful thrusts that sent shock from the tip of her toes and jolting up her spine.

"Fuck me Santa! Fuck me Santa! Fuck me Santa! Fuck me Santa!" Merida cried in bliss as Hiccup's thighs slapped against the back of hers over and over again. Hiccup watched the pale globes of hr ass rock back and forth, jostling every time their bodies met with a loud slap.

"Are you ready Merida?" Hiccup grit out with a growl. "Ready for Santa's gift?"

"YES! FILL MY STOCKING SANTA! FUCK ME!"

"HO! HO! HO!" Hiccup cried, punctuating each word with one deep and hard thrust. And on the very last one he plunged in as deep as he could and held it there as he reached his climax, filling her with load after load of his hot seed.

Merida screamed, fingers fisting in the blankets and arms giving out. Hiccup kept thrusting until he was utterly spent. Only then did he release is hold on her hips.

Merida buried her face into the blankets, breathing heavily in wonderful exhaustion.

Hiccup, sweating heavily, finally removed the Santa suit. He threw it on the ground before laying back on the bed. Merida rolled over to scoot into his side.

"That was good," she said tiredly.

"I'm glad," Hiccup said with a smile.

Merida grinned to herself, growing comfortable as sleep set in. "I can't wait for next year."

* * *

 **a little christmas themed chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Old Friend**

It was another day in Berk as Merida made her way to Hiccup's office. They'd discussed having a romantic evening, something she was keen on, for a romantic evening usually led to a steamy night of passion between them. Something she always enjoyed. She stopped just outside his office to ask his secretary if he was busy.

To her curiosity she stated that Hiccup had a visitor today and was speaking with them. Merida arched a brow curiously before heading into Hiccup's office. As she walked up to his desk she took note of a woman sitting on it. She was facing the opposite direction as she spoke with Hiccup, allowing Merida to see she had long wavy honey blonde hair as was wearing a tight fitting red tank top with blue skinny jeans and red flats.

As Merida got closer the woman shifted around to face her. Merida continued to approach, taking the woman in, and as her eyes wandered down her form they stopped at her chest. Her very big chest.

"Merida," Hiccup said, causing her eyes to leave the other woman's chest and looked up at her boyfriend who was peeking around the stranger.

"Hello Hiccup...and hello?" Merida said as she walked up to them and looked at the other woman.

"Camille," the woman said with a smile.

"Merida this is Camille Bog, an old friend of mine," Hiccup explained.

"I liked to be called Camicazi," she stated with a friendly smile.

"Hello I'm Merida," the red head greeted as she extended her hand.

The woman grinned at her as she gave her hand a shake. "She's pretty Hiccup. Good job," she teased.

Hiccup flushed and rubbed the back of his head. "So anyway Merida. Cami here is a childhood friend of mine who decided to drop in for an unexpected visit," he explained. "She and her family have run a security company that we've been using for years."

"Oh. Well nice to meet you," Merida said with a nod and a smile.

"So anyway Merida. I know we discussed going out tonight, but Cami is an old friend of the family, so is it ok if-"

"Sure," Merida said with a shrug. "How about we stay in tonight. All three of us. We can drink some wine, get to know each other? I'm sure you have a some stories to tell me about Hiccup as a lad," she offered.

Cami grinned wickedly.

"Oh god," Hiccup said palming his face. This night was going to be embarrassing as hell if Cami was going to talk about him as a kid.

"Sounds good. I'll stop by the Haddock Manor later," she said. With that she hopped off the table, making her breasts bounce and sway as she walked up to Merida and gave her a hug. "Nice to meet you," Cami said as she pulled back to smile at her. With that she left, sauntering out of the office and out the door.

"She seems nice," Merida said looking to Hiccup.

"You think so huh? Check your pockets," Hiccup told her.

Merida arched a brow as she began patting herself down. She flinched realizing something on her person was missing. "Where are my car keys?" she asked in shock.

"Cami," Hiccup said to answer her question. "She's a bit of a clepto."

* * *

Later that night Hiccup drove Merida home since her car keys had been stolen. When they arrived at his house he called up Cami, chastising her for stealing from Merida. Cami arrived a few hours later, returning Merida's keys with a coy smile and apologizing for her bad habit. Merida accepted, but was careful about letting the woman into her personal space again.

With that the three of them opened a bottle of wine and lounged on some couches as they spoke. Mostly about Hiccup.

"I swear to god, he's on the field for two seconds when he gets tackled. He goes flying, literally flying, across the field, unconcious before landing in the end zone. It was the greatest thing anyone had ever seen."

Merida snorted and giggled with laughter as Cami recounted Hiccup's first, and last, attempt to join the football team.

"Yeah, haha. Hilarious," Hiccup deadpanned.

"Oh don't be a babe Hiccup," Merida said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

Cami chuckled and smiled warmly at the sight of her longtime friend obviously with a good woman. She could tell Merida clearly loved him.

"You know she reminded me a little of Astrid Hiccup," Cami said before taking a sip of her wine.

"Does she?"

"Yeah. She's got spunk. And she's good for you. I like it," Cami said. She looked to Merida, grinning. "You should seen everyone when Hiccup finally got a girlfriend. Especially the amazing Astrid Hofferson. We were all stunned," Cami said with a laugh.

"Really now? Why's that?" Merida asked, intrigued about Hiccup's ex.

"Well Astrid was Ms. Popular. Star Athlete. Amazing grades. And Hiccup was well...Hiccup," Cami said.

"Gee thanks for that Cami," Hiccup deadpanned.

"He was nerdy and awkward. But Astrid was good for him. Gave him a big confidence boost which only got bigger after he started shooting up like a weed. I actually threw confetti when Hiccup told me he and Astrid had done the deed," she said casually.

Hiccup turned a red. "Cami!"

"What? I was genuienly suprised. I always thought I'd have to take one for the team and throw him a bone," she said with a shrug.

"How noble of you. Look at the amazing friend you have Hiccup," Merida teased.

"Yeah. She's really something alright," Hiccup drawled.

Merida and Cami laughed at Hiccup's expense, drinking more wine and talking more and more about the young man.

"So Mer, I have to ask," Cami began. Merida took another sip of wine before nodding at her to go ahead. "Is Hiccup good in bed?"

"Cami!"

"Oh he's very good in bed. He's really good with his hands. Knows how to work all the dials and press just the right buttons," Merida answered unashamedly with a wink. Hiccup was red as a tomato.

"Is he big?" Cami pressed.

"Oh he's more than enough to satisfy all my needs," Merida said with a grin.

"I think we may have had too much to drink," Hiccup said aloud as the girls' filters had obviously been removed by the alcohol.

"Man. I'd never date Hiccup, but I used to think about giving Hiccup a go while he was single all those years. But now that he's with you I guess I'll have to settle with just wondering," Cami said with a sigh.

As Hiccup's face continued to burn Merida was just drunk enough for a crazy idea to form. Her eyes wandered down Cami's form. The other woman was short, barely above five feet in height. And yet her breasts had to be DD, much to her shock. Aparently her mother had been nicknamed Big Boobed Bertha, and she's inhereited more than the company from her.

Merida concluded that all in all...Cami was attractive. She emptied her glass of wine, not remebering how much she'd had, and not particularly caring.

"Still want that chance?" Merida asked her.

Cami's brows shot up in surprise. Hiccup turned his head so fast that he nearly gave himself whiplash.

"What?" Hiccup asked her in shock.

"Well?" Merida asked Cami.

The blonde stared at her, trying to make sure Merida was being serious. "You willing to lend him to me?"

"No...but maybe we can share?" Merida suggested with a grin.

"Ok! Time out," Hiccup said as he rose from his seat. He grabbed Merida by the hand, pulling her up and excusing them as he pulled her along so they could speak in private. "Alright Merida, I think you've had a little too much to drink."

Merida rolled her eyes. "Oh gosh Hiccup lighten up. I'm not that drunk."

"Do you know what it sounded like you were suggesting," Hiccup asked her.

"Yes Hiccup. That was my intention," Merida answered firmly. Hiccup's eyes widened at her answer. He swallowed thickly. "Oh come on Hiccup. We're all adults here. And I've always been a teensy bit curious," Merida said with a shrug. Hiccup contiued to stare at her in disbelief, unsure at what to do with what he was being offered.

"Its ok Hiccup," Merida assured him. "This isn't a trap. I'm not going to be mad at you later. You can say yes."

Hiccup felt like his brain were about to explode. As a man, he'd be lying if he said he'd never thought about this. And he had, though he'd never admit it, fantisized about Cami in the past, which usually led to him feelign bad for thinking that way of a friend. But now, Merida was completely on board. Giving her express permission. And Cami was as well.

Should he say yes?

Why did he even have to think about this?

"Ok then...I guess we're doing this," he tried to say casually.

Merida smiled, eyes sparkling with excitement. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to Cami. The blonde perked up, eyes questioning what was going to happen next.

"Cami. Want to go upstairs?" Merida asked her. The blonde grinned before downing her last glass of wine and standing up to follow them.

The dogs were immidiately kicked out of Hiccup's bed room as the three of them settled on the bed. As soon as they shut the door Cami was the first to act, grabbing Hiccup by the back of the head and yanking him close for a kiss. Hiccup froze, the feeling of Cami's lips on his foreign and strange. But also nice. His eyes drooped as he kissed her back, arms going around her small waist and pulling her close.

Merida snaked her arms around his waist, coming to the front of his pants where she rubbed her palm over a growing bulge at his crotch. Hiccup groaned in response as they made their way over to the bed. Cami broke the kiss, smirking as she reached her hands down and gripped the hem of Hiccup's shirt. He raised his arms as she peeled it off and threw it away. She took a moment to admire his nicely scuplted chest and abs, hardly believing that the scrawny kid she'd known as a kid could have become this fine specimen of a man.

She bit her bottom lip, looking up at him through he lashes before looking past him and at Merida. With a smirk she suddenly freed herself from Hiccup's grip and shoved him onto the bed. He landed on his back, brow cocked as he looked at her inquisitavely.

"Sorry Hic. But ladies first," Cami said slyly. With that she turned her attention to Merida, quickly stepping forward tangling her fingers in her red locked before locking their lips together. Merida momentarily froze, a woman's lips feeling strange against her own. Softer, smaller, but not all bad. She moaned, opeing her mouth to allow Cami's tongue to work its way inside her own to dance and battle with her own.

Slowly Cami dragged her over to the bed, turning them so she fell on top of the red head, all while she remained kissing her. Hiccup stared in fascination as Merida obviously was getting very into kissing Cami. He couldn't help but feel jealous, a little left out, and very aroused. He cralwed back, placing his back agaisnt the head board and remaining silent as he watched the two women.

Merida and Cami crawled to the center of the bed, Cami continuing to explore Merida mouth before she finally pulled away. Merida was breathless, breath shallow and soft moans escaping her as Cami began to kiss her way down her neck and collar bone. Her hands were small, but also curious and new and exciting. Cami trailed her hands over Merida's chest before rubbing down her sides. She sat up, staring at Merida who's hair was splayed out against the bed.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," she said with waggling brows. Merida's hands immiditaely flew down to the hem of her shirt before she tugged it off. Cami's did the same, peeling off her shirt to reveal her to large mounds barely contained within her lacey black bra.

"In case you were wondering-" Cami began as she reached her arms behind her to undo the clasps. The bra went slack, allowing Cami to pull it off and throw it somewhere on the floor. Merida stared up in awe at Cami's perfect breasts. So big they probably wouldn't fit into her hands, so round that they reminded her of melons, and with small pink nipples. "These are all me."

Merida reached her hands out and grabbed her breasts in hand, causing Cami to throw her head back and moan. Merida squeezed, marveling at the softness and how her hands just seemed to sink right into them. She rubbed at the underside of the two round mounds, making Cami writhe and twitch before she ran her thumbs over the hardening pink tips with he thumbs.

Hiccup watched, cock straining in his pants as he finally got a glimpse of Cami's amazing breasts. They were moe beautiful than he could have ever imagined. He stared as Merida fondled them, obviously enjoying herself. He couldn't wait until they gave him a turn.

With another moan Cami dived back down to kiss Merida, forcing her tongue past her lips and moaning into her mouth as the red head's hands remained on her chest. Cami reached her arms out, making their way around the red head and finding the clasp of her bra. She undid it with amazing deftness before removing the layer and allowing her a glimpse of Merida's bare chest. Merida's were smaller, but still round and perky and squeezable. Cami placed her lips at Merida's neck before she licked along her pulse point.

Merida' eyes were closed, back slightly arched as Cami licked and sucked at the sesitive skin of her neck. She felt Cami's hand begin to slide downward, stopping at he right breast before gently cupping it. Merida gasp, pleasure shooting through her as the other woman's clever hand groped at her. With a smile agaisnt her skin Cami slid downward, stopping at Merida's chest before taking a nipple into her mouth to suckle on.

"Oh god," Merida breathed out. Cami used her free hand to grope and suqeeze her other breast, all while also pinching at pulling at the sensitive peak. She flicked her tongue around the nipple in her mouth, suckling hard, making Merida squirm and moan with pleasure. She eventually removed her mouth, only to pinch at the moist nippled and then seal her lips around the oppsite one.

Merida felt the growing heat and dampness forming between her legs as he lay there with Cami's mouth and hands showing her pleasure she'd never considered with a woman. She was different than Hiccup. More spontaneous and teasing, and she seemed to read her body slightly better.

With one last flick on her tongue Cami removed her mouth from Merida's chest, leaving the red head panting and flushed, looking up at her through lidded eyes. Cami smirked as she let her finger trail downward, in between the walley of Merida's breasts, over and around her naval, and then stopped for a moment at her pants. She held Merida gaze as she began sliding her hand lower, underneath her jeans, then her panties, over the patch of red curls, and then at her wetness.

"AH!" Merida cried out in surprise and pleasure as Cami's finger brushed over her slit. Cami smirked, poking and pressing at her lower lips, running a finger over them before slowly inserting her small digit inside.

Merida's finger fisted in the sheet. She bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut, chest rising into the air as Cami began to explore and rub at her wet cavern.

Cami watched Merida, sliding her finger in and out and along her inner wall, taking cues on her noises and reactions. She added another finger before steadily pumping in and out of her. Loving how tight and wet Merida was and how her hips began to move in time with her, trying to take her in deeper as she searched and strained for relief.

But before she could find it she pulled her hand back. Merida groaned in frustration and arousal, not sated and wanting more. Which is what Cami wa planning to give her. She unbutton Merida's pants before pulling them downward, aided by Merida lifting her hips. Next went her green panties. Cami crawled downward, hands sliding between Merida's inner thighs before pulling them apart. She hover just over Merida's damp entrance, letting her breath stimulate the sensitive and scorching mounr.

She looked up into Merida's blue eyes, pausing to sensually smile at her before diving in. Merida took in a sharp intake of breath, hands flying down to tangle in Cami's blonde locks as the blonde lapped and licked at her. She felt waves of pleasure and heat washing though her. Making her back arch and making her throw her head back. Her mouth was parted as she moaned and whimpered while running her fingers through Cami's hair.

Cami wiggled her tongue inside of the red head, relishing her sweet taste. She sealed her lips over her, sucking and swirling her tongue before spearing in and out, loving how Merida squealed and bucked her hips at her ministrations.

She began to lick faster, making every stroke longer. She held down Merida's hips as they began to buck erradically, getting faster as she tried to reach her impending climax.

Cami decided to not delay it any longer. She sealed her lips around the sensitive nub and that was it fo the red head.

Merida cried out, her climax crashing through her, causing her to spasm and tremble violentliy as Cami contiued to draw it out. Her fingers fisted in the blondes hair as she rode it out, feeling it flow through her before it eventually began to subside.

She relased her hold on Cami's hair, allowing the blond to sit up. She licked her lips, smirking as Merida remained lying on her back, taking deep breaths as she came down from her high.

Deciding to let her recover she looked to Hiccup, taking note of the tent in his pant and the look of pure lust in his eyes.

"You're turn," she purred.

Merida's eyes were closed as she breathed in and out slowly, she heard what sounded like a buckle and zipper being undone, followed shortly by the rustle of fabric. She slowly turned her head to see Hiccup lying back against the bed, mouth open and hand resting lightly on the head of Cami. The blonde's hair obscured Hiccup's groin, but the slurping sounds and the bobbing motion of her head let Merida know what she was doing.

She continued to stare, watching her boyfriend being pleasured by another woman. And admittedly...she wasn't hating it. There was a strange thrill in just watching him, letting another woman work him with her mouth, but all while knowing she was allowing this to happen.

Slowly she got up and crawled to Hiccup. She reached out and turned his head toward her so she could kiss him. She wiggled her tongue past his lips so it could mingle and rub against his. Hiccup moaned iin pleasure, both from the kiss and Cami' mouth around his arousal.

Gods this was good. Amazing. Cami knew what she was doing. He broke the kiss to growl before looking down at Cami who was still sliding her lips up and down his shaft. Merida kissed his cheek before tracing a circle around his ear lobe with her tongue. As Hiccup let his head fall back she kissed and suckled at the skin of his neck. She looked down, watching as Cami licked his from base to tip, swirling her tongue around his head and pumping him with her hand.

She felt her own arousal growing once again. She grabbed Hiccup's hand and moved it down between her legs. Hiccup's finger started to rub and play with her, making her moan all while she continued to watch Cami.

Cami wrapped her lips around Hiccup's head before plunging down, taking him all the way in and down her throat before moving back up and doing it over and over again.

"Cami!" Hiccup warned, as Cami went down Hiccup came. She felt it spray the back of her throat, nearly making her choke before she began to swallow. When she was done she removed her lips to clean him off with her tongue.

When she was done she watched as Hiccup's hand moved between Merida's legs, rubbing circled as he worked to bring her to a second piquing. Cami smiled. Now that they'd both gotten off she decided it was her turn. Seeing as Hiccup was still flacing she tried to see if she could speed up his recovery.

She placed his flacid member between her large breasts and began to rub move them up and down massaging the sides of his shaft.

"Oh god," Hiccup muttered as he felt and saw Cami's soft breasts working to bring his member back to life. He rubbed and Merida faster, pressing harder, until with a cry she came a second time. He contiued to rub until she forcibly removed his hand due to her oversensitivety.

This left Hiccup to stare at his member nestled between Cami's beautful mounds. She smiled up at him, licking her lips and tweaking her own nippled to give him a visual. And as she'd hoped she felt him beginning to harden once aid in her movements she licked and kissed at his head, licking the sensitive hole until finally he was standign proudly at attention once more.

Cami painfully removed her breasts from him as she crawled up, straddling his hips and grabbing and placing him at her entrance. She winked at him playfully as she sat down, taking him in all at once.

She cried out in pain and pleasure as the two sensations blurred together. Hiccup was big, filling her and stretching her nicely. Slowly she began to moved her hips, rocking them back and forth to generate the friction between their joined bodies.

"Fuck," Hiccup groaned as he grabbed her hips. Cami laughed as she lifted her hips up and brought them down, making her breasts jiggle and shake. Hiccup looked up at her bouncing breasts, and without thinking he slapped his hands over the. Cami gasped before he began to squeeze and cup them, playing with them like a child. She felt something press against her back, something soft. Two arms snaked out around her waist, rubbing circled on her stomach as a tongue began licking up he shoulder.

She turned her head to see Merida, pressing her breasts into her back and kissing at her neck. The red head made goosebumps break out along her skin all while she contiued to impale herself on Hiccup.

She cried out as Hiccup pinched her nipple between his fingers, pulling and lettign his rough palms flick over the pebbled tips. Merida cupped her breasts from behind, feeling their weight while she continued to kiss at her skin.

Cami loved the feeling of the couple working in tandem to bring her pleasure. She closed her eyes and smiled, letting all the sensations wash over her. Hiccup's hands drifted back down to her hips, and as she was going down he pulled her down and bucked up into her.

A sharp cry left Cami's throat before she could stop it as Hiccup's shaft hit her somewhere deep. Hiccup lifted her hips up with startling strenght and brought her down again while also throwing his hips upward. Cami screamed again, shocked at how Hiccup, her long time friend, was being so forceful with her. He'd always been so gentle and kind with every one.

Now he was showing no mercy as he took her as hard and fast as he wanted, making her scream out loud as she moaned his name. Behind her Merida contiued to fondle her chest, but a hand began to drift downward.

"Oh!" Cami moaned out loud as Merida began to rub at her clit while Hiccup still pounded into her. "Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!"

The couple was relentless, thrusting and rubbing at her as they began driving her quickly over the edge.

"I'm gonna to cum! I'm gonna cum!" she cried, enticing the couple to try and drive her their faster. Merida pinched her nippled while rolling her clit between her thumb and forefinger while Hiccup thrust up one last time and yanked her down hard.

"I'm cumming!" Cami shouted as she clenched around Hiccup's member. She heard Hiccup give a hoarse cry as his member twitched and pulsed inside of her before spraying her wall. Cami screamed again in ecsacty as Hiccup released into her, his hot seed rushing up inside.

He continued to thrust, every one shooting a hot load into her until he'd emptied himself. With a sigh his hips sagged and he relased his hold on her. Cami rolled off, laying down beside him as Merida remained at her back. Merida kissed at her skin as Hiccup moved closer to sandwhich her between them.

With them all pleasantly tired and sore they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **part 1**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another Go**

Merida was the first to awaken. Her eyelids fluttered before she slowly opened them. Immediately she gazed into the face of the honey blonde from the night before. The memories of their nightly activity couldn't help but make her smile. It had been different, but very good. And Hiccup definitely seemed to enjoy it.

If there was anyone she'd want to have tried this with she was sure it was her loving boyfriend.

Suddenly with a yawn Cami began to come to. The blonde opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep from them before looking into Merida's. She grinned at her.

"Morning," she said chipperly.

"Morning Cami," Merida greeted with a smile.

"So, did you have fun last night?" Cami asked holding her grin.

"Aye. It was definitely something I'm glad I tried," Merida answered honestly. Cami held her gaze, smiling as she began to scoot closer to her. Eventually she was so close their faces were only a few inches apart.

"I'm glad you liked it," she said slyly. Before Merida could reply she quickly closed the distance to capture her lips. Merida froze up for a second at the unexpected kiss, but soon she began to relax succumb to Cami's mouth on her own. Cami tangled her fingers in Merida's hair, pulling her close so their breasts touched and pressed up agaisnt each other.

Merida let out a small muffled moan, allowing Cami to push her tongue into the red head's mouth. As she worked he tongue into her mouth she also trailed her hands up Merida stomach before cupping one of her breasts. She swallowed Merida's gasp, shoving her tongue deeper as she squeezed and played with her hardening nipple.

Cami pulled away, smiling at a flushing breathless Merida before she rose up. She grabbed Merida at the hip before rolling her onto her back. She parted Merida's legs with her knee, looming over the red head with either of her arms holding her up. She smirked down at the listy red head before trailing he hand down her form to brush a finger over her lower lips.

Merida jerked at her touch, her slit beginning to moisten in arousal as she stared up at Cami.

"How about we get started," Cami purred. She looked over to Hiccup to find him still sound asleep. She turned her attention back to Merida, bringing her hand up to her mouth. She licked her index and middle finger, tasting the red heads juices lingering on them while coating her digits with her saliva. Then she moved them downward, pausing only a moment before pushing them into her sodden sex.

"Ahh!" Merida cried as her hands fisted into the sheets. She closed her eyes as Cami began to finger her, pumping her finger in and out vigorously to bring about her climax. Merida whimpered and writhed, chest rising and falling rapidly as she felt the heat building in her stomach. She threw her head back and forh, tugging at the fabrics in her hand as she felt it building, rising within her.

"That's it baby," Cami whispered sensually as she contiued. She spread her fingers, turned, and then wiggled them about inside the other woman. "Cum for me."

Merida arched her back, moving her hips in time with Cami's hand as she chased after her orgasm. She wanted it so badly, and yet at the same time wanted this to never stop.

"Come on baby. I know you want to. Just cum," Cami encouraged her. She shoved her finger in while she began to press and rub at Merida's clit with her thumb. "Just cum. I want to see it. Let me see it," she whispered softly as she vigorusly rubbed and pumped into her.

Merida was almost there. Her hips were moving frantically, trying to take as much of Cami's fingers into her as she could. She wanted to cum so badly but she needed on final push. She got it when Cami bent down to take her hard nipple into her mouth and then bit down, roughly.

The pain and pleasure was finally enough. She opened her mouth to cry out in ecstacy, only for Cami's lips to fall over her own, muffling her cries of euphoria as Cami's fingers stetched out the waves of pleasure crashing through her.

Merida's body spasmed before finally stilling as it passed. Cami pulled her fingers free and licked them clean. She stared at Merida as the red head collected herself, taking short breaths staring up at the ceiling to let the white spots in her vision pass.

Cami smiled, rubbing a hand over Merida stomach and clutching onto her breast. She squeezed it softly, closing her eyes and bending down to take her sensitive nipple into her mouth to gently suckle on.

Merida let out a small moan, looking down to see Cami gently sucking on her breast. She smiled, reaching a hand out to run a hand through the blonde's hair in appreciation. Cami hummed appreciatavely while flicking her tongue acoss the taut peak. Then she placed it between her lips, giving one last suckle before pulling away with a wet plop.

She gave the red head a smile, one that was returned before glancing over at a still sleeping Hiccup. Merida followed her gaze before her eyes drifted down to the slight rise of fabric. Both women smiled deviously and exchanged a glance.

It was time to wake him up.

* * *

Hiccup groaned, lying back on his bed while wondering if he was dreaming. If he was, he never wanted to wake up. But then again if it was real...even better. He glanced downward and was met with the sight of Merida and Cami, whose tongues were currently sliding up either side of his shaft from base to tip, coating it with their saliva and driving him crazy with lust.

"Oh god," he groaned out. He'd woken up this sight, and he thought it was the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen. And whether it was a dream or not he no longer cared. As long as he got to see it through to the end.

Merida and Cami worked in tandem as they slid thei lips along Hiccup's shaft. Merida paused at the swollen head, gingerly kissing the tip and licking away the salty bead of pre-cum. Cami licked just under it, tickling and stimulating the nerves there and making Hiccup curse and grit his teeth to keep himself from his end to quickly.

Merida moved her head back down, gently kissing the side of the head while Cami kissed the other. Merida's eyes flicked to Hiccup, she was happy and excited to see him obviously enjoying their combined efforts. She'd never wanted his cock in her mouth so badly until she'd seen Cami use her own to pleasure him. Now all she could think about was making him cum in her mouth, exploding and filling her with his salty gift. She wanted to taste it, swallow it down as he watched her.

Suddenly, and to her slight annoyance Cami moved back up, placing her lips over his head before pushing her head downward to encapsulate his member in her mouth. Hiccup bucked his hips upward with a cry. Merida couldn't help but frown, desperately wanting to take him into her own mouth but unsure how to steal the meaty shaft from Cami. She looked down to see Cami's breasts, dangling and swaying as she bobbed up and down. She reached out and captured a pink nipple before pinching rather hard.

Cami's head came up, releasing Hiccup's member with a loud plop as she let out a sharp gasp. Merida wasted no time. With his cock free she quickly moved her head over it and plunged down.

"Shit Merida!" Hiccup cursed as Merida took him all the way in at once. Merida hummed, letting the vibration in her throat run up his lenght before looking to Cami. The blonde looked rather miffed, Merida couldn't help but smile around Hiccup's shaft in her mouth, a sense of pride and victory showing in her eyes.

"That wasn't very nice of you," Cami chastised, though not really angry. In retaliation she pinched both of Merida's nipples, making her gasp around the member in her mouth. But she kept her lips firmly sealed around it, unwilling to give it up. Cami chuckled, deciding to let Merida have her victory as she moved her head down. She licked at Hiccup's sack, cupping and massaging his ball before placing her lips on one and beginning to suckle.

Hiccup was almost sure he'd died and gone to heaven. He watched, entirely enraptured as Merida moved up and down his length with an enthusiasm he'd never seen before. She held his gaze, blue eyes staring into his green and she rapidly bobbed up and down, lips sliding along the sides of him while she woud pasue at the top to swirl her tongue around his head. He sighed as Cami rubbed his outer thigh to relax him while sucking one of his balls her mouth.

Merida paused at the very tip, suckling hard and lapping at it while wrapping a hand around his length. Then she plunged down, moving her hand before going back up, pumping in time with her mouth as she worked to bring him to his climax.

"Oh fuck!" Hiccup cried as his hips began to buck slightly along with her. Cami released him to stare at Merida who worked and sucked Hiccup's length like there was no tomorrow. She moved hand down to her dampening sex to rub and play at her own folds, the mere sight of Merida pleasuring Hiccup with her mouth making her wet with desire.

"Shit Merida!" Hiccup warned. At his warning Merida pushed her head down as far as she could manage, moaning as Hiccup's hips bucked upward and he nearly lodged himself in her throat. A moment later Hiccup came. Merida felt the warm liquid immdidiately fill her mouth, come managing to escape through her lips before she began to swallow it down. Hiccup's hip moved on their own as his member shot gobs of hot seed into his lover's mouth.

But Merida didn't complain. Didn't say anything as she took it down with love. She pumped with her hand, getting the last bit of it out before finally pulling her lips away. She looked up at Hiccup, wiping her lips with a finger before licking it clean. She looked down at her chest, only to see some of his seed had spilled onto her breasts. She proceeded to wipe that away as well before sucking on her fingers. All the while she held Hiccup's gaze, as she licked the last of his release away she licked her lips, still tasting the salt on them before she swallowed the remnants of it all down.

Hiccup and Merida just kept looking at each other, the silent message of love passing between them. Hiccup's face broke into his crooked grin. One that made Merida smile back as she wrinkled her nose at him playfully.

Before any of them could do anything Cami was back on Merida, kissing at her neck and grabbing at her chest before forcing her onto her back. Merida wondered what Cami had in mind next, only for Cami to part her thighs and place her sex against Merida's.

Before Merida could react Cami began to rub herself against the red head. Merida threw her head back with a cry as Cami's sex rubbed against her own. Cami held Merida's leg up, throwing her hips forward to let her clit rub against Merida's. She was so wet and aroused, she'd felt it building and building as she watched the couple and she needed relased. She closed her eyes, bitting her lower lips as her hips rocked back and forth. On the bed Merida's hips moved to increase the contact and stimulation between them.

"Oh god Cami! Cami!" she moaned out in bliss. All the while Hiccup watched, his member beginning to get hard at the sight.

Cami's clit rubbed against Merida's once, twice, and then three times before she finally came. She moaned out, hip continuing to move and forcing Merida over the egde with her for a second time.

With her climax passing she collapsed beside Merida who lay there panting.

"Man, you guys are sex machines," Cami said with a laugh. "I've never had a lay as good as either of you," she told them.

Merida laughed alongside her. "I'll take that as a high compliment," Merida said happily. Feeling spontaneous she rolled over and on top of Cami. The blonde flinched iin surprise before gasping as Merida took took a nipple into her mouth and began to suck. Merida sucked hard, pinching the blonde's other breast while flicking her tongue across the hard peak. She was still amazed that the shorter woman could have breasts so big. But she didnt dwell as she closed her eyes, tongue dancing over the nipple in her mouth before grazing her teeth over and nibbling gently.

Cami squirmed beneath the red head, panting to the side before reaching her hands down to cup Merida's firm behind. The woman relished the sensation of their bare skin touching. Feeling the heat and goosebumps breaking out along each other's skin as they played with each other.

Merida finally released Cami's nipple, stopping to lap at the other one and place a gentle kiss on the pink peak before crawling upward to capture her lips. Merida laid her body across Cami's letting their breasts and nipple touch and rub together to continue the stimulation.

Merida and Cami moaned into each other's mouth, tongues fighting and dancing, dragging the other back and foth between their lips before Merida still as she felt a hand caress her backside. She pulled her lips away from Cami's glancing back to see Hiccup stroking her pale cheek, eye filled with want and cock hard once again. Cami peeked over her shoulder, smiling at the sight of Hiccup standing at attention once more. She stroked Merida's hair before whispering into her ear.

"Tell him how badly you want it," she encouraged her.

"I want you so badly Hiccup," Merida whispered to him. Hiccup moved closer on his knees, grabbing Merida's hips and placing himself at her slit.

"Tell him you need him," Cami whispered into her ear before licking around her lobe.

Merida shuddered, eyes closing for a moment before she looked back to Hiccup. "I need it Hiccup. I need your cock in me so badly," she told him. Her mouth fell open and eyes fluttered as Hiccup began to push in. Merida kept her eyes closed, focusing everything around the sensation of Hiccup entering her.

"Tell him how you want it," Cami urged her before she licked and sucked at her pulse point.

"I want it deep. Deep and hard Hiccup!" she muttered back softly. Hiccup entered slowly, pausing to retreat, making Merida push her hips back to follow him and whine in frustration.

"Tell him you want it to hurt. Tell him you want it rough," Cami encouraged her.

"I want you to hurt me Hiccup. I want you to take me. I want it ha-AH!" she gasped as Hiccup slammed into her. With a grunt he pulled out, leaving only the tip of him inside before pushing back in and burying himself up to the hilt.

Merida moaned, eye closed as she reveled in the sensation of Hiccup taking her. Hiccup took her with almos savage force and need, hips crashing into hers with a sharp smack of flesh. Cami moaned as well, Hiccup thrusts making Merida's body jerk against her, rubbing the red heads nippled up against hers and sending spark of pleasure shooting up her spine.

"Ah! Hiccup! I want it! I want you!" Merida told him. "Oh I love your cock Hiccup! I love it when you fuck me like this!" she told him, spurring him to take her harder as he dragged her hips back into his groin. He began hitting her deep, battering away at the spot inside that only he seemed able to reach. She began to cry out with every thrust, arms wrapping around Cami to keep herself ground and pressing their bodies together even more.

Cami's grabbed her head and crashed their lips together, kissing her deeply, moaning into her mouth as before sliding a hand down between them. She found Merida sex, feeling her way around as she felt Hiccup's shaft sliding into her. She felt around for the hard nub before stroking circled around it.

Merida screamed into her mouth, Cami's fingers and Hiccup cock driving into her about to send her tumbling into oblivion. She felt it building and building, like a fire racing though her blood, igniting every nerve in her body, burning hotter and hotter until it was sure to explode.

Hiccup growled as he leaned over her, chest pressing against her as he contiued to pound into her. Cami pulled at her lip with her teeth before pinching her clit between her two fingers harshly at the same time Hiccup shoved his entire lenght into her.

Merida screamed then, a cry tearing from her throat and echoing all throughout the mansion. She screamed Hiccup name, holding onto Cami for dear life as if the waves of pleasure and bliss were going to somehow send her drifiting out of this moment that she never wanted to end.

With a few more thrusts Hiccup reached his end. He sprayed his seed deep into Merida's tunnel, holding her hips back against his groin as he bare his teeth with a growl and gave her everything he had.

Soon the waves began to die down before eventually ebbing away, leaving everyone tired. With a breath Hiccup withdrew from Merida, rubbing at the red cheeks he'd inflamed from slamming into her without restraint. Merida whimpered, placing her face onto Cami's breast as a pillow as she let the echoes of her orgasm pass. She sighed and smiled to herself, legs and thighs sore and warm as she felt Hiccup's and her juices leaking out of her.

Cami rubbed the other woman's head fondly as Hiccup laid down beside them. They were all silent, the best experience they'd ever had still fresh in their minds.

"Best. Lay. Ever," Cami said with a grin.

* * *

After a few hours of lazing in bed the trio finally got up. They showered together, enjoying a little more skinship and fun before Cami got redressed. They all ate some breakfast together, smiling and laughing as Cami told Merida a few more stories of Hiccup's childhood that made the man palm his head and sigh.

And finally with one final goodbye Cami got into her car, gave the couple a wink, and drove off.

Hiccup and Merida stared after her, smiling to themselves before they looked to each other.

"So..." Hiccup began.

"So?" Merida said as she arched a brow.

"That was...good...right?" he inquired.

Merida smiled. "Aye. Quite good," she said with a nod. With that she rose on her tip toes and gave her a peck on the lips. "We might evan have to do that again some day," she added after pulling away. She smirked and nearly laugh as Hiccup's eyes bulged in surprise.

With a laugh she grabbed his hand and led him inside so they could cuddle up for a quiet, and lazy day.

* * *

 _Hours later..._

"Hiccup! Do you know what happened to my underwear?" Merida suddenly shouted from the bedroom while Hiccup brushed his teeth.

"Which ones?" he called back.

"All of them!?"

Hiccup blanched for a moment before it hit him. "Cami!"

* * *

 **part 2**

 **I will take Jackunzel requests. I just need to see a prompt I like.**


	11. Chapter 11

**warning, Merida X not hiccup.**

 **non consensual themes. No flames please, just wanted to try something different.**

 **I in no way condone such action or think victims are to blame.**

* * *

 **What if?**

"You know Merida, this is a hotel. If you wanted...I could get us a room. We can drink some wine," Vlas said huskily as he used his vampiric powers to manipulate the intoxicated redhead. And to his satisfaction she nodded along, eyes glazed over and a dazed smile on her lips. With a smirk he leaned in, his lips hovering just before Merida's.

"I could show you what a real man is like."

Merida only nodded in acceptance. In another time or place she would have been stopped by her friends, who were hovering around as they awaited Mavis to finish her business with Celeste. But not now. Her friends were all preoccupied. They didn't see her have one too many drinks with Vlad. Didn't see as he got up and took her by the arm before leading her away to the bar. Didn't see as he rented them a room for the night and then stepped into the elevator.

So of course they could do nothing to stop her from making a horrible mistake.

Vlad passed the time it took to ride the elevator up to their room kissing and sucking at Merida's neck, keeping her from coming to her senses with his pleasurable kisses. As soon as the elevator opened he led her along, pausing only to open the door. But as soon as they were inside and he shut it he had her up against the wall, smothering her lips with his own and before hoisting her up into his arms. He pressed her against the wall, groin pressing up against her.

He broke the kisses to whisper to her. "You want this. You want me." And with every word Merida believed it. She believed she wanted him. Wanted this and was about to happen. And becuase her mind believed it her body obeyed, sending shivers up her spine as Vlad placed her on the bed and began to strip her.

His hands were everywhere. Squeezing her breasts. Pulling at her nipples, tugging at her pants before sliding them off. There was a moment to grasp at clarity as he slid off her underwear and then began to reach for his own clothes. He tugged off his shirt, revealing his upper body that looked like it's been chiseled from stone. Next he undid his belts and shucked off his pants.

Revealing his arousal steadily hardening.

"Touch me," Vlad ordered. Merida responded, wrapping a hand around his length before she began pumping his large member up and down. She felt it throb, pulse, and twitch in her hand, hot and so big she barely got her finger around it. Vlad groaned aloud in satisfaction.

"You want me Merida. You've never wanted a man more than me in your entire life. You want me badly. Don't you," Vlad said, voice cracking as she continued to stroke him.

"Yes," Merida whispered in response, his mere words making her thighs wet. Vlad smiled, fangs gleaming in the darkness. She was too far gone to stop this, she was putty in his hands.

When he was ready he removed her hands, placing them at her side before aligning himself with her slit. He rubbed it up and down, making her whimper with anticipation before with a grunt he thrust in.

Merida screamed, back arching, air stolen from her lungs, and thighs burning at his sudden invasion. Her whole body stiffened and she'd felt like she'd nearly passed out from that one thrust.

"It's not so bad Merida," Vlad whispered reassuringly. She believed it as the pain began to fade. Becoming forgotten as she zeroed in on his lenght inside of her. Vlad smiled as he pulled out, only to thrust back in a moment later. He began to set a pace, pumping in an out, gazing down as Merida took him inside with bliss.

Merida moaned as Vlad did whatever he wanted to her. She couldn't speak. Couldn't think. She could barely breathe. All she wanted to do was focus on them, but somewhere in the farthest corners of her mind...something felt wrong about this.

Merida couldn't figure out what, nor could she contemplate the strange feeling of wrongness for more than a moment as Vlad would fill her, making the feeling flicker away.

"Do you like this Merida?" Vlad asked huskily as he continued to thrust.

"Yes," Merida breathed out, eyes closed and ecstacy.

Vlad chuckled, pumping a few more time before with a grunt he slammed himself inside her and released. Merida let out a sharp cry, toes curling as Vlad's seed rushed up into her. She felt her climax surge through her, making her muscles tremble. But before it could pass Vlad placed her leg onto his shoulder before shoving himself back in.

The new angle made Merida's hands fist into the sheets. Vlad kept pace, member harder than ever. The satisfaction of taking what he wanted fom someone else, dominating, and watching as she loved every moment of it gave him such a rush.

"I'm the best man you'll ever have Merida. You know that right?"

"Yes Vlad!" Merida cried out.

Vlad smirked before pulling out. Merida whined as Vlad stood up at the edge of the bed. He immidiately grabbed her hips and dragged her over. He hoisted her ankled up before spreading her thighs, watching as Merida looked up at him with clouded eyes full of want and anticipation. Without hesitation he reclaimed his placed inside of her, pounding hard.

Merida's mind was mush. Her body not her own as it made her respond to Vlad. Pleasured cries left her throat. Her hips moved on their own as she tried to take more of him. She felt the coils in her stomach tighten and a heat build.

Vlad's thighs slapped against her own before with a final thrust Vlad came once again. He pulled out, watching as Merida panted and gasped for air.

"We're not done yet Merida. You want more," Vlad told her.

She believed it, letting Vlad move her into any position he desired before taking her. Merida couldn't tell how much time had passed. She'd lost count of how many times she'd cum. Vlad was relentless, with stamina that exceeded that of a human man.

Only when he was satisified did he stop. He pulled out of her admiring her quivering form with a smile on her face.

"Oh Merida. How about you clean this off," Vlad said as he stood before her and pointed down to his still hard member. Merida crawled forward on her hands and knees and wrapped her lips around it. She pushed her head forward, tating herself and Vlad on the member. She lapped and licked it all over, until it was clean.

But she suddenly felt hand tangle in her hair. With a growl Vlad yanked her head forward while thrusting his hips. Merida gagged as he hit the back of her throat. She began to breath through the nose as he thrust between her lips like he'd done her thight mere moments ago.

Soon enough she felt him twitch before he came. He exploded in her mouth, making her gag as as he pulled out, finishing his release on her lips and chest.

Vlad sighed, finally satisfied at the sight of Merida covered in his seed. He redressed as she sat there, breathing hard and awainting more from him.

"That was good Merida," Vlad said as he stood at the door. He looked back, throwing her one last smirk. "Do say hello to Henry for me," he said before he left the room.

And just like that the trance was broken. Merida blinked, fog lifting from her mind. The reality of what she'd done sunk in, hitting her like a blow to the stomach. She looked down at herself, still covering in him. Any thoughts of anger were replaced by shame.

She struggled no to cry as she cleaned herself up, redressed, and left the room. She found her friends, who'd been worried and looking all over for her. They'd just assumed she was upset and went to go cool off on her own. They were perplexed by he state, with her head down an eyes watering.

Merida asked that Rapunzel take he back to the hotel, and hearing the quiver in her voice made her friend do so without question.

Merida was flown back to the hotel, and as soon as she was set down she rushed to her bed and threw herself onto it. Rapunzel followed her, confused as her friend tucked herself into a ball under her blankets and began to cry. She came over, sitting on the bed and watching her in concern.

Under her blanket Merida sobbed, feeling violated, betrayed by her own judgement, guilty as what she'd done to the man she truly loved.

And while she wallowed, she wrestled with a big question. One that would may ruin the best thing that ever happened to her.

What does she tell Hiccup?

* * *

 **a little what if AU**


	12. Chapter 12

**Feels like the first time**

Merida came in the front door of Hiccup's home after a long day of work. Hiccup, the lucky bastard, had the day off today and got to do whatever he wanted. Merida stifled a groan as she began climbing the stairs to the second floor. Sometimes she wished Hiccup's house wasn't so darn big. Her feet were sore from walking all day, and she was going to get Hiccup to give her a massage, one way or the other.

When she reached the door to Hiccup's room she grabbed the knob, turned it, and pushed open the door without a second thought. She froze as she entered and found Hiccup, eyes wide, pants around his ankles, hand wrapped around himself, and laptop open with a video on the screen. The lewd sounds let her know what was going on before she even had to look at the screen. She cast it a glance before Hiccup slammed it shut and pulled his pants up.

"Hey Merida! You're early!" Hiccup stammered out awkwardly as he began to turn a red in embarrassment.

"Aye...was I interrupting-"

"I'm going to go down to the lab now," Hiccup quickly said as he rushed out of the room. Merida stared after him, feeling sorry that he felt embarrassed. He had nothing to be embarrassment about in her opinion, even she liked to self please herself every now and then when he wasn't around.

She'd talk to him about it later to put his mind at ease. With a shrug she headed to the bathroom to take a nice hot bath. As the tub filled and she added some scents and salts to it she thought about what she'd seen on the laptop's screen.

It had looked like...cheerleaders?

"Should I be offended?" Merida asked Rapunzel, who she called up to speak to her about the whole situation.

"I don't think so. It's probably just a fantasy," Rapunzel said back over the line casually.

Merida hummed in thought. "You're probably right," Merida said in agreement.

"Still. Poor Hiccup must be a little embarrassed."

"Yeah. I'll talk to him later," Merida assured herself.

Later at dinner Merida called Hiccup up so they could eat together. Hiccup joined her in the kitchen, silent, red faced, and head down. Merida looked at him in concern.

"It's ok Hiccup. I don't care that you mas-"

"I know," Hiccup interrupted quickly. "I just feel like a fool doing it when I have a hot girlfriend willing to have sex with me."

"Well as much as I love sex with you I also like to do it myself every now and then," she told him. Hiccup looked to her in surprise. "Though if you're available I much prefer you," she said as she shot him a grin. Hiccup smiled in pride as he relaxed and continued to eat.

"Why cheerleaders though?" Merida suddenly asked. Hiccup stiffened up at the question. "I pictured you more as a...I don't know...sexy scientists or naughty librarians type of guy."

Hiccup swallowed, cheeks reddening. "Well-" he paused to take a breath. "Cheerleaders were always those...unattainable girls. I was nerdy and unpopular, and though I had Astrid they were kind of just, silly fantasies," he said with a shrug.

Merida hummed. Curious she cocked her head to the side and asked her next question. "Astrid was your first right? What was your first time like?"

"Well, nothing super special. Late night. After prom we rented a hotel room with friends and we kind of just...yeah."

"My first time was with my first boyfriend too. Senior year, his parents were out of town and I came over and...yeah," she said with a shrug. She'd also had a short relationship in college that led to sex, but she didn't bring it up. As they continued to eat Merida stared at Hiccup. As he'd told her, he'd never been super popular in high school. He was skinny and a little awkward, but he'd turned into a fine man in her opinion.

She started to formulate a plan. She decided to give him his fantasy.

* * *

The next day Hiccup came home from work. Merida had the day off that day. He trudged up the stairs, looking forward to a nice relaxing night in. When he reached the door to his room he grabbed the knob and twisted, only find it locked.

"Hang on!" Merida called from inside. Hiccup arched a brow as he heard her moving about inside the bed room. He heard the door knob give a click. "Ok come in!"

Hiccup grabbed the knob and pushed the door open. He glanced inside and stopped in his tracks. He found Merida, standing before him in a skimpy cheerleading outfit. She wore a short skirt that just covered her ass and a top with strap that tied around her neck and exposed her midriff. She'd tied her hair up in a ponytail and she held pom poms in both her hands.

"Like it?" she said as she struck a pose.

"Well, I certainly don't hate it," Hiccup said as he looked her up and down.

Merida wrinkled her nose at him. "Well then lucky you, because you're going to take me out on a date."

Hiccup arched a brow. "A date?"

"Yep. You finally get that date with a cheerleader. Only at the end of the date," she paused a gave him a wink. "You definitely being getting lucky."

Hiccup stared at her, only to find her serious. He smiled, liking this little fantasy and his mind already began forming an idea of what they could do. "Alright," he said with a nod. "Umm...pick you up at...7ish?" he said as he got into character.

Merida smiled at him and nodded. As Hiccup went to take a shower Merida threw her pompoms up and cheered for him before leaving the room. She disappeared, heading into a guest bedroom to pass the time until she and Hiccup's date. A few hours went by, she heard Hiccup moving about before exiting his room and heading downstairs. She wondered what he had in mind, only for her phone to go off. She glanced down to find she had a text message from him.

 _I'm here to pick you up. Come outside._

Merida smiled as she leapt up. She went back to the main bedroom and grabbed a denim jacket before heading downstairs and going out the front door. She was met with Hiccup waiting for her, leaning against the hood of one of his muscle cars. Hair ruffled and more unkempt than normal with faded jeans and an old black hoodie.

She realized Hiccup was getting into character, probably wearing more what he would have worn in high school. She descended the steps and approached him, smiling and swaying her hips.

"Evening Milady," Hiccup said with a bow.

"Hey Hiccup. Nice car," she said like that had been the first time seeing it.

"Thanks. I built it myself," Hiccup said as casually as she could.

Merida giggled, enjoying their little game. "So, where are you taking me tonight stud?"

"I was thinking a movie? Maybe dinner?" he offered.

"Sounds good," she said with a nod. With a smile he attempted to push off the car casually, only to slightly stumble and wheel his arms in a way that was just so...Hiccup. Merida snorted and giggled as he blushed and then opened the car door for her. She got in, waiting as he came around and slid into the driver's seat.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded. Hiccup started the car and put it in drive. He drove the car out of the circle drive and onto the grass of his yard. Merida stayed silent but curious as he drove them to the back of his mansion. Once there she found Eve waiting with a projector set up. Merida smiled, impressed as Hiccup parked the car and turned off the engine.

"Be right back," he said. He left the car and ran into the back door of his home before coming out with popcorn, drinks, and two hotdogs. "For milady," he said as he offered her a drink.

"Thank you," Merida said sincerely. With a wave to Eve, the robot started the movie. They watched as it projected onto a vacant space on Hiccup's house. They ate and watched it in comfortable silence, laughing at the comedy he'd chosen for light and relaxed atmosphere. Merida ate her hot dog, enjoying their high school themed date more than she thought she would. Their night in felt like a night out.

After she finished her hot dog and drink she looked to Hiccup find his eyes on the movie. With a playful smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eye she reached a hand out and brushed the inside of his thigh. Hiccup jumped, spilling popcorn onto himself before looking down at her hand. He looked to her, only to find she had diverted her attention back to the movie.

He swallowed thickly as she rubbed his thigh sensually. Tracing his leg up and down. Then up. And up. And up some more until her hand brushed against his groin. Hiccup tensed under the contact. He was going to start retaliating until he remembered the theme. High school. He was the shy awkward nerd. So he just sat still, letting Merida rub circles until the movie finished.

When it was done she looked to him. She toyed with a lock of hair and blinked innocently. "So what do we do now Hiccup? It's awfully late."

"Uh..." Hiccup paused, not sure how to proceed.

"Maybe we should drive up to makeout point and...star gaze," Merida suggested with waggling brows.

Hiccup snorted. "Was there actually a place called make out point in DunBroch?"

"Shut up and drive us there so we can fool around!" Merida commanded. With a chuckle Hiccup started the car. He drove them in a few circles before driving to the edge of his home. Being built upon a cliff all he had to do was park near the edge. Merida smiled and sighed as she stared out over the water and at the city in the distance.

It almost did feel like she were in high school again.

"There's probably more room in the back," Merida chimed in. Hiccup looked to her as she began climbing into the back seat. He watched her behind as she wiggled herself back there before joining her. After a bit of squirming and shuffling, and getting elbowed in the ribs once or twice they found a comfortable position. Hiccup sat in the back seat, with Merida straddling his legs with her arms wrapped around his neck.

Now situated they did what they'd come there to do.

Make out.

Merida initiated, cupping his face before pressing her lips against his in a demanding kiss. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her, placing them at the small of her back and holding her close.

Merida's kisses were insistent and demanding. She ran and hand through his hair and moan, nibbling and tugging at his lower lip. She began to pressed herself down onto him. Shivering at the bulge she felt pressing up under her. She ground herself down onto it, rocking herself against him in earnest.

Hiccup's breathing became hard and labored. He pulled away for air, enticing Merida to suck at his neck. He groaned as her tongue traced over his pulse point. He grabbed at her jacket and gave it a tug. She let him pull it off before she helped him out of his hoodie.

The windows to the car began to fog over as their breaths came out in pants. Merida reached her hands down to grab at his belt. She undid the buckle and began pulling down his zipper when he stopped her.

"What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

Hiccup paused as he looked into her eyes and began reaching a hand into his pockets. He fished around before he found whatever he was looking for. He held up a small square packet before her eyes.

"Can't forget to be safe," Hiccup said with a weak chuckle. Merida laughed in his face, giggling like mad at the ridiculousness of it all. But when she got her laughter under control she took the packet. She reached her free hand down and undid his pants before pulling down his boxers and grabbing him. Hiccup groaned, head falling back as she wrapped her fingers around him and squeezed. He undid the condom wrapper with her teeth before reaching down and sliding it over him.

Hiccup looked into her eyes as he reached a hand out to rub at the front of her panties. Merida gasped and moaned as he rubbed at her entrance, finding the wetness between her legs. He smiled in pride and satisfaction as he pressed against her pearl and rubbed. Merida bit her lip to stifle a cry.

"You sure you've never done this before?" she joked. Hiccup laughed. No longer wanting to wait she removed his hand, lifted her hips and situated herself over him. She moved her under the side to expose her wet slit before sinking down onto him. She sighed happily before moaning in bliss. She closed her eyes, pushing herself down until he was fully sheathed inside. She sat there, enjoying the feeling of fullness before raising her hips up and then sinking back down.

Hiccup sat there as Merida set the pace, arms remaining on the small of her back as she bounced in his lap. The condom dampened the sensation of her wet tunnel ever so slightly, keeping him from completely losing himself as he strove to bring her to climax first.

Merida panted into Hiccup's neck as she moved her hips up and down and then back and forth, testing and experimenting with the slight changes every motion brought on. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck before taking them away and reaching down for the hem of his shirt. With a tug he lifted his arms and let her pull it off. Shortly after she removed her shirt, leaving her chest bare before him. She pressed herself against him, loving his warm and hard body, feeling strong and inviting and spurring her to ride him fast. She reached behind him, digging her nails into the leather seating as she felt her orgasm approaching.

And suddenly Merida was having a fantasy of her own. She was young again. Young and reckless, well more reckless, and making rash, impulsive decisions without fearing the consequences. She reached around, grabbing Hiccup's hands and moving them lower to settle over her bouncing behind. Hiccup grabbed her globes in hand, squeezing and crushing them in his grip as she continued her motions.

She heard him gasp and his breathing becoming labored. She captured his lips, moaning as she ground down onto him, taking him so wonderfully deep inside every time.

She imagined that this was her first time. That she were naive and just now experiencing the amazing and intimate connection that came with sex. She felt the embers of her orgasm getting hotter and hotter as she chased after it frantically, letting instincts guide her as she rode him harder and faster, moaning his name and encouraging him to jerk his hips in time to get those fantastic extra inches inside.

She momentarily wished that Hiccup had been her first. For he was gentle and kind and smart and everything she never knew she wanted in a partner until she'd gotten older.

She suddenly let out a cry as Hiccup took a hand off her ass to tangle it in her hair and give it a sudden tug back, exposing her neck that he quickly proceeded to smother with his lips, kissing and sucking at her pulse point and making her whimper and bite her lower lip.

The car began jerking back and forth, luckily on a private residence as any passerby could likely guess what was going on inside.

From outside joyful screams could be heard from in the car, practically all of them being Hiccup's name or something damn near close sounding.

Merida moaned loudly and rocked back and forth desperately, trying to find release but needing one more little push. She silently cursed the damn condom hampering the tiny extra stimulation and sensation she knew would drive her over the edge. She let out a curse as Hiccup flicked his tongue across one of her nipples, making curious circles around the pebbled peak.

"So close. I'm so close," Merida muttered in desperation. She was rigth at the edge. She just need a tiny, miniscule push.

Hiccup took her nippled into his mouth and began to suck on it, all while taking his other hand from her hair and moving it downard between her legs. Merida cursed, fingernails biting into Hiccup's shoulder as he began to rub at her pearl, all while she continued taking him inside.

Finally she found her release. Hiccup's finger sent her tumbling over the edge with a loud cry of happiness. Her body trembled and shivered as she rode it out, continuing to rock her hips before Hiccup's arms wrapped around her and crushed her against him.

He buried his nose into the crook of her neck, grunting as he came. He jerked his hips up into her, making her gasp and whimper each time before it finally passed and he released her.

She stayed in his laps, arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed the side of his face lovingly. Hiccup breathed heavily and panted into her skin before gently kissing his way up to her lips. They kissed and held each other lovingly as they came down from their highs and the white spot in their vision faded.

After a few minutes Merida pulled away slightly.

"You should probably get me home. My parents will get mad if I'm out past curfew," she whispered to him, earning a throaty chuckle in response. They redressed and fumbled out of the car and into the house before going up to bed where they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next night Merida was getting ready for bed, waiting for Hiccup to come up from his lab and join her. And out of nowhere she felt something hit the bedroom window. Merida arched a brow, going to the balcony door and opening before stepping out. She peeked over the side to find Hiccup staring up at her.

"Hiccup? What are you doing out there? Did you get locked out or something?" she asked in confusion.

"No. I was just wondering...are you parents home?" he called up.

Merida stared at him, brow arched at the strange question. But her eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. She grinned, leaning over the balcony ever so slightly and fiddling with a lock of hair. "Yes. But they're asleep...do you want to come up and just...cuddle?"

Seconds later she was rushing down the stair and to the front door. Hiccup opened it and came in right as she reached it. They threw their arms around each other and began to kiss hungrily. They began making their way up the stair, giggling and shushing each other despite the fact that there was no one in the home but them.

It felt exciting and naught and they loved it.

They made it to the main bedroom where they crawled onto the bed and began to strip. They kissed and moaned into each other's mouths as Hiccup slid off her underwear, his member hard and ready. He grabbed her hips, spreading her legs and placing himself at her entrance. She held his gaze, smiling and then nodding.

He pushed in, making her gasp as stars exploded behind her eyes and her back arched above the bed.

The first time was good.

The second time was even better.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiccup x not elinor. An alternate AU which doesn't exist**

* * *

He had no idea how this happened. He'd only meant to comfort her. To let her know it was ok to grieve. That she didn't have to be strong all the time.

He let out a shaky breath, looking down at the face of the former Queen of Dunbroch as she slid her lips along his shaft.

The Viking had come to visit after the death of the old bear king and to celebrate the crowning of his heir and daughter Merida. He stood among the guests as she was named queen, watching as the Queen placed the crown atop her daughter's head, eyes shining with pride. But as she turned to address the crowd and declared her daughter Queen and backed away to let her shine in all her glory, he could see the sadness in her eyes.

She kept a smile on her face, not wanting to spoil her daughter's coronation. But Hiccup could tell she was grieving. The bear king had succumb to a terrible and sudden fever, and even his great tenacity and strength was no match for this last opponent. But such things happened, and his daughter was strong and ready to take the throne. And as the feast began the queen left the room, leaving everyone to celebrate so she could grieve and mourn the loss of her husband.

Hiccup followed her, knowing the pain of loss all too well. She smiled at him in empathy as they made their way to her chambers where they could speak in private. They spoke of the one's they loved. His father and her husband. Men who were so alike and good friends in their life.

They laughed, exchanging stories and memories as they drank and enjoyed each other's company.

And somehow they'd gotten here.

The queen moaned, eyes closed as she moved her head back and forth, lips stimulating the nerves along Hiccup's cock. She'd been a loyal wife to Fergus for decades, and never in life had she ever desired another. But Hiccup was handsome, and kind, and...there. And she missed her husband. Not only his laugh but his touch as well.

So for just tonight she wanted to replace her sadness with something else.

Elinor rubbed Hiccup's thighs as she sucked his cock, loving the sounds he made as he enjoyed her mouth. They excited her, making her feel young again.

Hiccup looked down, admiring the queen's beauty. She'd aged well, looking much like her daughter. But her hips and bust were fuller, and she was curvier from having children. Her hair was loose, flowing down her back and to the floor where she rested on her knees.

Hiccup groaned, reaching a hand out to grab at her full breasts, tweaking her nipples to make her moan.

"Elinor," Hiccup muttered through gritted teeth. As Elinor moved her head forward to engulf his cock he came. Elinor held her head on the spot, swallowing down Hiccup's release.

She pulled away, wiping at her lips and sighing. To her surprise she found the viking still hard. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Even after that you still want more?" she asked in amusement. Hiccup only stared down at her, eyes dark with want. Elinor chuckled. She'd forgotten how hot blooded young men could be. Always wanting more and more.

Elinor stood before him, she wrapped a hand around his still hard member, eliciting a moan from the young man as she pumped him. She stared down at his shaft, breathing shallow as her hand travelled up and down his impressive length. Hiccup suddenly gripped her shoulder, making her look up as he pulled her forward to kiss her.

Elinor's body and loins responded to his passionate kiss. Stoking her inner flames of desire. Hiccup's hands slid down her shoulder, then her lower back, before finally stopping on her ass. He cupped her round cheeks in hand, squeezing them roughly and fondly. Elinor loved it, moaning into his mouth in appreciation. With surprising strength Hiccup suddenly lifted her up, winding her legs around his waist and carrying her over to the bed. Elinore held onto him, arms wrapped around the young man's neck as he gently set her down on the center of the bed and climbed on top of her.

Hiccup rose up above her, holding himself up with his arms extended as he looked down the length of her naked body.

The queen blushed, looking away in embarrassment. "Well don't just gawk at me lad. I've had four kids," she huffed.

"And you look absolutely wonderful Your Majesty," Hiccup said with a sincere smile.

Elinor's blush deepened. "I'm just an old woman lad. I'm sure you'd much prefer a princess," she muttered self consciously. Hiccup placed a hand against her cheek, forcing her to look at him.

He smiled at her kindly, all while his eyes brimmed with lust for her. "Tonight I want you. Only you," he whispered to her huskily. Elinor felt a shudder pass through her at his words and voice. He leaned down and kissed at her cheek, then jaw, and finally her throat. Elinor swallowed and turned her head to allow him to lick and suck at her pulse point.

Elinor gasped, eyes closed in bliss as she enjoyed the young man's attentions on her neck and throat. Then suddenly Hiccup rose up off of her. Before she could say anything he suddenly grabbed her by the hips before flipping her over onto her stomach. She yelped in surprise and began to protest and he raised her ass into the air. But her words devolved into a ragged moan as one of his fingers found her most private place. Elinor gasped as he began to rub, finding the dampness and heat between her legs that had begun to leak from her sex.

She stilled as she felt him, hard and ready poking at her entrance. Hiccup leaned over her, chest pressing against her back, breath tickling her ear as he came to whisper in it.

"You've been an excellent queen for years Your Majesty. But just for tonight, I'm going to treat you like a regular woman," he said huskily. He blew into her ear, making her shiver in anticipation. "My woman," he added.

Elinor swallowed, passions burning and body yearning for him to do...whatever he pleased at this moment. She didn't care what he had in mind. She'd probably do whatever he asked. He was just so spontaneous and exciting and new.

"Call me Ellie," Elinor whimpered.

Hiccup smiled as he placed his hands at her hips. "Ellie," he whispered to her. Then he thrust himself in all at once.

Elinor buried her face into the sheets and screamed. It had hurt. More than she'd expected. But the raw passion followed by Hiccup's satisfied groan was too sweet and enticing. Her fists fisted into the fabric as he pulled out, his cock rubbing along her inner walls as he withdrew. But he soon replaced, pushing in deep, making her moan.

Hiccup groaned in satisfaction. Surprised and delight by the queen's tightness and warm tunnel. He began to set a pace, making his strokes longer and deep and relishing the queen's muffled sounds of pleasure. He took a hand from her hips to place it on her shoulder blades and then run it down her spin, making goosebumps break out along her fair skin. He began to run it along the curve of her backside, watching in wonder as her flesh rippled every time his hips slapped against hers.

Elinor's mind was wrapped in a hazy fog. Her sharp and astute mind now entirely focused on the sensation of Hiccup driving into her, caressing her body.

Suddenly Hiccup grabbed both of her arms by the wrists and yanked them back. Elinor gasped, glancing back as Hiccup pulled her arms back, pausing to smile at the way her back arched before he began to drive into her again. Elinor moaned aloud, no longer able to smother her cries with the way Hiccup had her. With her body now taught he was able to get a few more inches of his length into her. She didn't fight him. Instead she moved her hips along with his motions.

Her body jerked forward with each thrust, making her breasts bounce and sway every time. She shut her eyes, crying out in ecstasy until suddenly Hiccup pulled out and didn't replace. He grabbed her by the hips and rolled her over onto her side. He followed her, taking up position behind her and grabbing her thigh. He raised it up and positioned himself at her entrance before reclaiming his spot inside of her.

"Gods Ellie. You feel so good," Hiccup whispered into her ear as he began pounding into her once again. The change in angle made her scream in euphoria. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, not wanting anyone to hear her and find her in this...unqueenly situation.

Hiccup reached a hand out, turning her face back so he could swallow her cries with a passionate kiss. Then he began to grab at her breast, cupping the beautful mound and playing with her pebbled nipples as he worked in earnest to bring send her tumbling over the edge.

Elinor felt the coils in her stomach tighten. She moaned into Hiccup's mouth, pushing her tongue past his lips to explore his mouth when he thrust in one final time.

Hiccup plunged his cock into her one last time, burying himself all the way to hilt before spilling his seed into the deepest parts of her. Elinor screamed into his mouth, toes curling, star expoding behind her eyes, and her orgasm coursing through every nerve in her body like lightning.

Hiccup pulled his mouth away to bury his face into the crook of he neck, growling and groaning into her as he emptied himself. Elinor moaned, moving her hips as the echoes of her orgasm began to fade before she finally stilled.

They laid there in silence for a few moments, panting and basking in the after glow before Hiccup withdrew. He stared up at the ceiling, breathing hard and letting the spots in his vision pass.

Elinor sighed, tension all but gone from her body.

That had been most enjoyable. Different from her husband.

Refreshing.

She felt Hiccup move and glanced back to see him making to get up. "You can stay," she said quietly. He looked back at her and cocked a brow. Elinor flushed, looking away in embarassment. "I'm still not quite used to sleeping alone...you ken?"

Hiccup smiled in understanding as he slid back into bed, pressing himself up behind her and holding her to him. Elinor relaxed, quickly drifting off to sleep in the comfort of her lover's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**another Hiccup x Elinor**

* * *

Hiccup awoke as light entered through the window of the queen's room. The memories of his night with the queen came back to him. And now he found himself clutching onto her as she remained asleep, breathing steadily and easily against him. Hiccup swallowed as he tried to unwrap his arms from around her as quietly as he could. Unfortunately, his attempt roused the queen from her sleep.

The queen awoke, glancing over her shoulder to find Hiccup holding onto her. She let out a breath as she remembered what she'd done with the young man. She cleared her throat as she sat up, removing Hiccup's arms from around her as she prepared to speak.

"Good morning Hiccup," she said evenly.

Hiccup sat up immediately, clearing his throat and looking her in the eye. "Good morning Your Majesty," he replied respectfully.

"Now then lad. About last night," the queen began. "While it was without a doubt...enjoyable, it must never happen again."

Hiccup nodded in understanding. "I understand Your Majesty," Hiccup said to her face, before his eyes flicked downward for a brief second. Elinor arched a brow before glancing down. Her eyes widened in surprise as she found a rise in the sheet between his legs. Hiccup began to blush, and that's when Elinor looked down at herself.

She just now realized she'd done nothing to cover her chest, exposing her breasts to the young man in all their glory. The queen flushed as she crossed her arms over her chest. But despite herself, she looked back to Hiccup's arousal. She realized that she'd been the cause. Her body had elicited a reaction in the young man. And that fact couldn't help but excite her.

She swallowed as a shaky hand extended, gliding over the sheets to curl around his member through the sheets. Hiccup let out a groan. The queen began to stroke him, unable to help herself. The queen in her knew she should stop this now. For her to have such an...illicit relationship with someone her daughter's age would be scandalous.

But it was that very notion that made her want this all the more.

She dropped her remaining arm, fully exposing her breasts as she continued to stroke him. Hiccup closed his eyes, tipping his head back and doing nothing to stop the queen.

Elinor swallowed as she began to pull the sheet aside. She stared at Hiccup's cock, standing fully erect as she wrapped a hand around it and began to pump him up and down in earnest. A clear bead of liquid began to form on the top while Hiccup started breathing hard, hips moving with small thrusts into the queens fist.

And suddenly she stopped. Hiccup looked to her, trying to gauge if she wanted to continue. She found the queen blushing, looking at him shyly. But while she wasn't saying anything, her posture wasn't telling him she didn't want to stop. Hiccup scooted closer to the queen before leaning in to kiss her. He kissed her hard, lips soft but firm against hers.

Elinor moaned into his mouth, the woman in her winning out over the prim and proper queen she'd been for decades.

She decided to stop fighting it. She wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling him down on top of her. She turned her head to the side, giving him access to the exposed skin of her neck. He kissed her there. Lips ghosting across her skin and leaving behind goosebumps. He nibbled there next, gently sinking his teeth into her, making her breath hitch. He trailed his tongue over her pulse point, sending a fully shiver through her entire body.

And then he began to move downward. Kissing a trail down her neck, throat, shoulder, collar bone, and then finally stopping at her full plump breasts.

Elinor gasped as he cupped the both of them. She bit her bottom lip as he began to squeeze them, marveling their roundness, their fullness, and how soft they were in his palms. He kneaded them, watching the queen's face as she began to pant.

With a smile he leaned down, hovering just over her right breast. He flicked his tongue over her hardening nipple, enjoying how the queen twitched before taking her nippled into her mouth.

"Oh," the queen moaned in bliss. She brought her hand up to her mouth, biting down on her index finger as she tried to silence the noises escaping her mouth without her consent.

Hiccup sucked at Elinor's nipple. Lips firmly seal around the peak. He cupped it, all while occasionally tracing a circle around it. With his free hand he squeezed and cupped the other. He pinched and pulled at the other nipple, teasing and playing with her breasts without restraint.

He released the nipple in his mouth, only to move his head over to the other one and placing his mouth over it.

The queen's body felt warm and good. Sparks and jolts shooting up her spine as Hiccup played with her breasts with enthusiasm that only someone new could. She lifted her legs, letting it rub against Hiccup's crotch.

He took his mouth off her breasts to gasp. He looked into the queen's face to see her smiling at him coyly. He chuckled, never would have guess the queen had such a naughty side to her. Deciding to move along he sat back on his knees and spread her legs. He positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance, rubbing up and down to coat himself in her juices before without warning his pushed in.

The queen tipped her head back and let out a loud breathy moan, one that Hiccup matched. He looked down at the queen, legs spread apart, face flushed, and body wanting.

He began to move, thrusting in slowly and shallowly at first. Elinor squeezed her eyes shut as he began to move. She worked her hips with him, looking for the right angle to send her over the edge. Hiccup laid his body over her, his hard chest pressing against her breasts as he wrapped his arms around her and placed his lips over hers.

The queen moaned and whimpered into his mouth, kissing him hungrily, lips demanding and tongue battling with his.

The two of them were lost in their own little world, completely and utterly ignorant of anything else but themselves.

Including the crack in the door and a pair of wide blue eyes that had been watching the whole ordeal before shutting the door.

Hiccup thrust his hips into Elinor's with ever increasing force, his stokes becoming longer, faster, and harder. He growled into her neck as he felt his blood beginning to boil. He bit into her skin with force, elliciting a sharp cry of pleasure and pain from the queen.

Elinor wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles as she dragged him into her, aiding his motions as she felt her climax fast approaching.

The bed creaked under them as their bodies moved together, both depserate to tumble over the edge.

With a final thrust Hiccup came, cursing aloud as he spilled into the queen.

Elinor's entire body siezed up and began to spasm as her climax crashed through her, but still she moved her hips and screamed.

Hiccup's body trembled as his thrusting began to slow until he was finally spent.

He rolled off of her, panting and staring at the cieling as they both came down from their highs.

But while he want nothing more than to just lay there and relax he had things to attend to. Like a firebreathign dragon that would be searching for him soon enough so thye could take their morning flight.

"I have to go Your Majesty," Hiccup said as he climbed out of the bed and began finding his clothes. The queen watched him, pulling a sheet to cover her naked form. Once he was fully dressed he made to leave.

"Come to my room tonight," Elinor said before he could leave. Hiccup looked back, arching a brow at her questioningly. Elinor looked away. "If you'd like that is," she added quietly.

Hiccup smiled. "See you tonight."

* * *

Merida, the new Queen of DunBroch attended to her royal duties. She went about, greeting the clans who were still present att he castle, making sure they were properly accomodated and not causing trouble in her home. But while she did her mind kept drifting off. Continuously replaying the scene she'd witnessed a few hours ago.

Of Hiccup and...her mother.

She'd gone to check up on her, not realizing that she'd left the celebration some time last night and hadn't returned. She'd realized Hiccup was gone as well, but she figured he'd be busy tending to Toothless. But her mother came first, so she'd gone to her room, only to pause as she heard noises and sounds coming from within.

She had knocked, but apparently it'd gone unheard, prompting her to peek inside to find her friend and mother doing...

She shook her head, trying to banish the thoughts and feelings of betrayal. Merida tried to see things from a point of view different than her own. She was no fool. She knew her mother had been hurting since her father's death. And she supposed she would come to miss certain things her father had done for her.

But she felt as if somehow her mother was betraying Fergus. And then there was the fact that it was with a person barely older than herself.

And then there was Hiccup. She had no idea how he'd gotten her mother into bed. She wanted to think he'd somehow preyed upon her. Used her grief to his own advantage. But she knew him. He had more honor than that. And he repected her mother. Her father too.

Suddenly her mind pulled up the image of Hiccup's back. All hard lines, a few scars, and freckles along his shoulder. She suddenly felt her face grow warm.

She shook her head again to refocus on the task at hand. But she knew one thing.

She was going to have to talk to those two.

* * *

It was night time now. Hiccup and Elinor found themselves in her room and on her bed once again. He'd come as she'd asked.

Elinor was in Hiccup's lap, clutching him to her as she held him within her. She bounced in his lap, moaning and panting as he suckled on her breasts. Her resistance and her concern for doing what was proper and expected of her as former queen was gone. For now, just with Hiccup, she wanted it to be about her and him.

Just them.

"Oh Hiccup! Hiccup! Hiccup!" she breathed out frantically. Hiccup didn't say anything, just looked up at her with her nipple in his mouth. He bit down gently, nibbling the pebbled tip and flicking his tongue around it as she speared herself onto him, continuously taking him into her warm velvety tunnel.

She suddenly gripped the sides of his face and pulled him up and into a deep kiss. Her tongue licked at his lips for entry before delving past to explore his mouth. Hiccup nibbled on her bottom lip, pulling at it as his hand squeezed her ass. Elinor suddenly placed her hands on his chest and pushed him.

Caught off guard Hiccup felt back onto the bed, looking up at the queen in surprise. Elinor smiled, placing his hands onto his chest before beginning to ride him. Hiccup groaned aloud, eyes temporaily closing before he forced them open so he could watch her. Her full breasts danced about wildy, bouncing up and down rapidly and ensaring him in wonder.

Elinor had her eyes closed, focusing her attention of the rythmic movement of her hips, moving them back and forth to create the wonderful friction slowly pushing her to her pique.

Suddenly she removed herself from him, making Hiccup whine in frustration and arousal before she turned around, took his cock in hand, lined herself up, and sank down onto him.

Now Hiccup got a view of her ass as it bounced up and down, cheeks rippling every time she fully took him inside. He reached out, fingers rubbing her back fondly as she worked him, trying hard to bring about his pleasure. He bucked his hips up into her, driving into a spot deep inside that made her whole body jerk.

Elinor leaned back, hand on his chest and the other stroking her clit desperately.

She felt Hiccup twitch and throb inside of her before she heard him cry out.

A ragged moan escaped her lips as she clenched around him, sex accepting and milking his seed as he released inside. Hiccup's hand had come down around her hips, holding her down against him as he rutted inside of her.

When their repecive climaxes had passed they found themselves once again in each other's arms.

Elinor rested her head on his chest body snuggled up beside him.

"Well..." Elinor said with a small laugh.

"Was that good Your Majesty?"

"Quite good," Elinor confirmed.

"That's good. You're quite skilled Your Majesty," Hiccup complimented.

"Experienced lad," she corrected.

"Of course."

"Thank you Hiccup," Elinor whispered.

"For what?"

"For making an old woman feel young again. And for...helping me grieve for my husband. I'll never love another like him. But I will be fine without him. At least until I join him in the next life."

"I'm glad I could help," Hiccup said sincerely. They stayed there, holding each other fondly and relaxing in the other's warmth. Until that is...

"Again lad?" Elinor asked with a laugh as she saw the sheets rise.

"Sorry Your Majesty, it's just..." Hiccup trailed off, flushing as he looked down to her breasts pressing up against him. Elinor smiled and sighed, shaking her head in mock sterness. She sat up, motioning him to the edge of the bed. He sat at the edge, legs dangling over the edge.

Hiccup tipped his head back, eyes closed as Elinor's head bobbed between in his lap. Elinor took him into her mouth, resting on her knees as her head moved up and down, lips sliding along his shaft. She removed her lips to kiss the tip, lips sealing themselves around head as she began to suck.

Hiccup groaned, enjoying Elinor's mouth around his arousal beyond words.

Elinor licked him from base to tip, fingers wrapping around his length as she pumped him in time. She looked up, finding Hiccup pbviously enjoying her efforts before she decided to switch it up. She removed her mouth and hand, grabbing her breasts with both hands and placing his member between them.

"Oh gods!" Hiccup whispered as he felt her soft breasts caress and rub againt him. He looked down as she began to move, sliding her breasts up and down, tip dissapearing between them. Hiccup's breathing became labored as her breasts wrapped around his cock. The sight nearly made him lose it.

Elinor laughed lightly as flicked her tongue across the head.

"Fuck," Hiccup cursed.

"Do you want to come lad?" Elinor asked teasingly. "It's ok. You can," she told him reassuringly as she increased her pace, squeezing her breasts together harder as one of her nippled began to rub against him, the pebbled tip creating added stimulation for both of them.

"Just let go lad. I'm not the queen right now. I'm just a woman. Your woman," she told him sensually.

With a loud and hoarse groan Hiccup bucked his hips upward and came. The queen turned her face head as he came, his seed coating the breasts and the valley between them in hot ropes of his seed. She smiled in satisfaction as she moved back, looking down at herself covered in him.

Hiccup fell back against the bed, breathing like he'd just run a marathon.

Elinor stood up as she moved to find something to clean herself up with.

"One day lad," Elinor began as she wiped at her chest. "You'll make some lass very happy."

* * *

 **Guest** : I tend to imagine Hiccup and Merida as the same age, so a Hiccup/Younger!Elinor isn't something I think I can do.

 **Guest: A threesome between who? Cuz I'm not comfortable with incest, so Merida and Elinor together is a no go.**


	15. Chapter 15

star wars AU. Set after first story

* * *

It had been one month since the battle of DunBroch. One month since Hiccup and Merida had officially started their relationship, no longer held back by the old Jedi ways. For the way of the New Order was to embrace love. Not fear it.

And while Merida was happy to be with Hiccup, for he was kind, brave, intelligent, and as handsome as they came, she couldn't help but want more. She and Hiccup had decided to take things slowly, something she hadn't minded at first seeing as they did skip a few steps the first time. But Merida couldn't help but think of their first night together on Zeltros. The night they'd made love. It stuck in her mind, and she couldn't help but want another night like that.

Or maybe two or three.

But she wasn't sure how to approach the subject with Hiccup. Jedi viewed sex as a self indulgent act that was best to be refrained from. Most of them remained celibate their entire lives. Hiccup himself had admitted that he probably would have gone his entire life without before having met her, as Merida herself had been Hiccup's first time.

These thoughts remained with her throughout a typical day on Prime. She spoke with other commanding officers and oversaw shipment arrivals and departures. Checked inventory. Going about business as usual. She began reading over some files, a list of targets and people asking for help against the Empire. There were so many. She sighed, feeling stressed.

Suddenly a hand came over her own, making her jump in surprise before relaxing as she looked up into the face of Hiccup.

"Maybe you should take a break?" he suggested. Merida sighed and nodded in agreement before standing up and leaving the room with Hiccup. They walked side by side on their way to the mess hall. She felt Hiccup grab her hand causing her to flush and smile to herself.

She was glad Hiccup wasn't completely against touching. They would hold hands sometimes. And when alone they would kiss. Sometimes those were initiated by Hiccup, who would catch her off guard, firmly pressing his lips against hers and holding her by the waist. But they were always welcome.

They got some caf from the mess before going to the hangar to lean against Hiccup's Interceptor and talk. Merida sipped at her caf, occasionally glancing sideways at Hiccup. She wondered if he ever thought about sex. As a Jedi he seemed as if he was above such thoughts. But at the same time she already knew he was attracted to her. He'd admitted to liking her body.

"Something on your mind Mer?" Hiccup asked, pausing with his cup of caf to his lips and glancing over to her.

Merida blushed before lowering her cup, squeezing it nervously. "Just stressed I guess," she said, which wasn't a complete lie.

"I could help with that," Hiccup said. Merida flinched, looking at him in surprise. "Sorry, I meant with a massage or something. That sounded kind of suggestive though, didn't it?"

"It would help with my stress though," Merida replied without thinking. Hiccup arched his brow at her. "It's ok if you don't want to...I just-"

"Hang on," Hiccup interrupted. She looked to him in question. "I didn't say I didn't want to."

"So...you do?" Merida asked.

Hiccup blushed at the question. He placed a hand behind his neck, rubbing the back of it nervously. "Yeah. I uh...have been thinking about it for a while now."

Merida nearly gaped at him. All this time they could have been having sex? "How come you didn't say anything to me?"

Hiccup's blush deepened in embarrassment. "I'm-uh-still not entirely sure how this stuff works," he admitted sheepishly. "I don't know if I just outright say it...or if I make a formal request. Should we make a schedule or something?"

"A schedule?" Merida asked with a snort.

"Yeah," Hiccup said with red cheeks. "And I guess I've been putting it off for the lack of...confidence in ability," he added shyly.

"Do you think you're bad at it?"

"Not bad. It's just...last time we were both kind of intoxicated. Everything just kind of happened on its own. Problem is I don't remember much of what I did. So now I wouldn't know where to begin. Or what I might end up doing wrong."

"Hiccup, if you want to have sex, all you have to do is tell me. Obviously there will be times when we'll have to put it off, or I won't be in the mood, but for the most part I won't turn you away," she told him, grabbing his hand assuringly.

"That's good to know," he said with a nod.

"And I know you're still knew at this. And I promise to tell you if you do something I don't like. Ok?"

"Ok," Hiccup said with a nod. They stood there holding each other's hands and smiling at each other. Then Hiccup noticed Merida giving him a heated stare. "Oh, so like now?"

Merida rolled her eyes. "Oh just come on Jedi," she said. She placed her cup of caf down, allowing Hiccup to do the same before grabbing his hand and pulling him to her quarters. As soon as they were shut inside they began to kiss.

Merida nibbled at Hiccup's bottom lip, teeth grazing and tugging at it gently. She removed his cloak, then began tugging at the straps to his armor. It took some time, and a few curses before she finally got it off of him. Once it was gone she helped him take off his gloves before pushing him down onto the bed. She pulled off his boots before climbing onto the bed to straddle him.

The positioned themselves at the bed's center, with Merida in Hiccup's lap as they kissed each other fiercely. Merida hummed in pleasure, eyes closed as she tangled her fingers in Hiccup's hair. She licked at his bottom lip, encouraging him to part them so she could slip her tongue inside. As she did she grabbed at the hem of his shirt. Hiccup pulled away so he could lift his arms up, allowing her to tug it off and toss it away. Her shirt soon followed.

They resumed kissing as Hiccup ran his hands up and down her back rubbing soothing, gentle circles, making goosebumps break out and a shiver run up her spine. She placed her hands against his chest before pushing him back. She smiled down at him while Hiccup looked up at her. His eyes were wide and his face was red as he took in her shirtless form. Then his gaze went down. Stopping to stare at her cleavage.

"Like what you see?" Merida asked in amusement.

Hiccup suddenly looked away. "Sorry," he mumbled in embarrassment.

Merida giggled. "There's nothing to be sorry about Hiccup. It's not like you haven't seen all this before."

"Yeah. But now I'm fully coherent," he replied.

Merida cocked her head, noting his red face and the way he seemed unable to look at her. "Are you ok Hic?" she asked in concern.

"Yes. Sorry," he said, taking a moment to swallow. "You're just so beautiful." Merida blushed and smiled at the sincerity of his words. "I'm nervous," Hiccup admitted. "I don't want to be bad or make this awkward...and I can feel my heart racing."

Merida hummed, placing a palm against his chest. And just like he'd said, she could feel his heart thumping underneath her hand. Beating so fast like it was going to burst out. She let out a breath, smiling down at Hiccup with love. All of this was so new to him. Touching, feeling, and loving someone without restraint. He was like a pilot in uncharted territory. He had no idea where to go or what to do.

She grabbed his hand with hers. Lifting it up so she could kiss his knuckles. She placed his hand against her cheek. He looked at her, eyes wanting, but also uncertain. Scared and panicked.

"Just relax Hiccup," she whispered to him. She placed a kiss on his index finger before moving downward to place another on the underside of his wrist. "I'll show you." Hiccup gave a slow nod.

Merida smiled before taking Hiccup's hand and placing it over her breast. Hiccup's eyes widened and he tensed to yank his hand back, but Merida placed her hand over his, holding it down. "It's ok Hiccup," she said encouragingly. "Touch me," she said as she took her hand off his.

Hiccup smiled as he stared at the spot where his hand was. He could feel the softness of her breasts through the fabric or her bra. Her nervously gave it a gentle squeeze. Merida gasped, causing Hiccup to snatch his hand back. "Sorry," he said quickly.

"No. It felt nice," she told him. She took his hand again and placed it back where it had been. "Keeping going. I want to feel your hands on me." With a breath Hiccup rubbed his palm over the fabric of her bra. Merida closed her eyes, letting out a happy sigh as he gently began to squeeze her breast. As he began to feel more brave he took his other hand and placed it on the opposite one.

"Oooh," Merida cooed in delight as he began to squeeze her breasts. Experimenting as he tested the pressure, taking care to try to not squeeze too hard. Hiccup caressed her breasts curiously, marveling at the softness and elasticity. He saw Merida's nipples poking through the fabric. He stared at them before brushing his thumb over one. Merida let out a soft moan in response.

Taking one hand off her breast he trailed his hand downward. He ran his palm down the side of her abdomen. "You're so soft," Hiccup commented as he rubbed his fingertips over her exposed flesh.

Merida opened her eyes and chuckled. "I'm a woman Hiccup. Would you prefer me to be all muscles?" she asked teasingly. She gasped in surprise as Hiccup gave her breast a squeeze.

"No. I like you the way you are," he said honestly. He traced the curve of her waist, growing more comfortable and confident in touching her. Merida tired to remain patient, letting Hiccup's hands explore her body with a curiosity he did with everything.

But she was keen to speed this along. She raised her arms, causing Hiccup to pull his back as she reached behind her, fingers finding the clasp of her bra. With deft fingers she undid the catch, letting the bra go slack and sliding it down her shoulders and off. She smiled down at Hiccup, not at all ashamed of showing her her breasts as she tossed the bra away. She sat there, waiting as Hiccup stared up at her, eyes wide in a way that was adorable.

She giggled before leaning down to kiss him. She felt his body tense as her breasts pressed up against his chest. She kissed him on the lips gently before moving down to his neck. She trailed her tongue over his pulse point, making him gasp as he turned his head to the side to give her more access. She kissed at his exposed skin gently before biting down and pulling some of it between her teeth. She nibbled on him, grazing her teeth and sucking, intent on leaving a mark on him.

Hiccup had his eyes closed, hands settled on her back as she kissed at his neck. Gasping and twitching all the while. She eventually pulled away, smiling in pride at the dark blotch she'd left. She kissed him on his cheek before sitting up. She brushed some hair out of her face before beginning to wiggle her hips. Hiccup sucked in a breath as Merida's motions rubbed against his hardening member. Suddenly his pants felt much too tight.

Merida seemed to take note as she suddenly got off of him. He watched as she stood at the edge of the bed and unbuttoning her pants before pulling them down and off. She gestured to Hiccup's pants. He undid the buckle and unzipped it before tugging them off. Merida aided him, grabbing the pants by their ends and pulling them off the bed and to the floor. She crawled back onto the bed, fingers tracing the end of his underwear teasingly. She kept her eyes locked with his as they suddenly went under the hem. Hiccup's whole body twitched at her touch as her hands went lower, over trimmed curls, and finally at his length.

Hiccup hissed as her fingers curled around him. Merida bit her bottom lip and smiled, hands travelling up and down his length happily. Hiccup was so wonderfully large. She remembered seeing him for the first time. She'd been surprised and delighted by what she saw.

And now it was all hers.

Merida felt an ache growing between her legs. The excitement at knowing what was to come was making her grow damp. She pulled Hiccup's underwear down without any more delay and began to pump him in earnest. She stared at Hiccup's length as it continued to harden still. Merida felt her heart fluttering in anticipation.

Hiccup was beginning to breath hard as Merida pumped him. He closed his eyes and began trying to focus his mind on something else for fear he'd finish too early.

Merida licked her lips, briefly contemplating taking his length into her mouth, but decided against it. The heat between her legs was a much higher priority.

She pulled Hiccup's underwear completely off of him before finally sliding hers off. Then she crawled up on top of him. Straddling his legs and positioning herself over his length. She closed her eyes and she began to lower herself. She hissed quietly, hands on Hiccup's chest as the head began to part her folds.

Merida grit her teeth. The process of trying to take him was painful. But she didn't let that stop her. She wiggled her hips, lowering herself more as she finally worked her way down past the head. She took one hand off his chest and began to stroke her clit, trying to distract from the pain. It helped, easing it enough for her to allow gravity to do the rest for her.

She let her weight drop, taking him in all at once with a loud moan. Hiccup groaned in response as he felt Merida's walls surrounding him, touching him from ever angle. She was so warm, wet, and tight. Merida remained still, eyes closed as she let her body adjust to his intrusion. But she loved the feeling of him inside of her. She felt so full and complete.

When she'd felt she'd had enough time to adjust she leaned back, hands gripping his thighs before she began to rock her hips from front to back. Hiccup hissed, eyes closed and head tipping back as the movement of Merida's hips caused her insides to slide against every side of his length.

Merida was in heaven. Moaning in ecstasy as Hiccup's length shifted around inside of her as she moved. She experiment with speeds, going fast then slow, then slow to fast, trying to find that perfect angle that would bring them both the most pleasure possible. Merida looked down at Hiccup, smirking at the way his head was tipped back and his mouth was parted. He was obviously enjoying this. She couldn't help but feel proud, and it went straight to her ego.

"Oh Hiccup," she whispered out sensually. "It feels so good," she told him. "You feel so good inside of me. You're so big. So hard," she continued. She hoped the sound of her voice would add to his experience. She paused, leaning forward and grabbing his hands. He looked up at her as she took his hands and placed them over her bare breasts.

She squeezed his hands and rubbed her palms over them, encouraging him to touch her. He did. He began to knead and squeeze her breasts, cupping them, marveling at how they molded into his hands. Merida smiled as she raised her hands over her head. She began to work him again, using the muscles in her stomach and abdomen to roll and rock herself over his length.

She moaned and panted, mind beginning to go hazy and heat spreading throughout her entire body. Sensation assaulted her senses, the feeling of him, hard and steady rubbing against her walls, and his rough and gentle hands teasing her breasts, playing with her nipples, it was almost too good.

Suddenly she began to become aware of a new sensation. She gasped, feeling vibrations running from Hiccup's length and into her. She took in several sharps breaths before opening her eyes. Hiccup's head was tipped back and his eyes were closed, and the bed was shaking.

No...the whole room was beginning to shake.

She realized that Hiccup must have been tapping into the Force. She contemplated stopping, but one look at Hiccup's face and she couldn't bear to deny him release.

That, and she couldn't help but feel powerful in that moment. The sounds escaping his lips made her feel strong. She knew what Hiccup was capable of, what kind of power he possessed. But now, all his years of focus and concentration were being broken away. Beaten down by just a sway of her hips. She loved knowing she had this affect on him.

She began to pick up the pace, riding him with force and urgency. Bouncing up and down and making the bed creak. Hiccup groaned aloud as the bed continued to shake.

She decided that she had to end this soon. She placed her palms on his chest and raised her hips, moving up and up until only the tip was left inside. Then she dropped back down. Hiccup growled and cursed as she enveloped him all at once. Merida did it again and again. Taking him inside from base to tip repeatedly. It was driving him crazy.

Merida's hips began to rise and fall on their own, body becoming frantic to reach her orgasm. She could feel it drawing near, and she wanted it so bad.

Suddenly she felt a rough pair of hands grasp her hips. She stopped, glancing down before Hiccup pulled her down without warning and bucked his hips upward. Merida cried out in surprise, eyes widening as he struck her somewhere deep. But he wasn't done. With amazing strength stemming from his Berkian heritage Hiccup lifted her up by the hips before pulling her back down and bucking upward.

Merida cried out again. Pressing on his chest as he raised her up again. "Hiccup wait!" But Hiccup didn't listen as he raised her up and brought her back down. Merida cried out again. His thrusts didn't hurt, not completely. She was just startled by how deep he was going every time. "Hiccup-" but she couldn't get a word in edgewise as they died on her lips every time he pulled her down.

Her warnings became cries of pleasure as Hiccup repeated his actions over and over again. Letting masculine instinct drive him. Merida stopped trying to protest, letting him do as he pleased, hands on his chest and hips moving with him. Somewhere in the background she was aware that the bed was still shaking, along with the other small furniture and things laying about. But she ignored them.

All that mattered were she and Hiccup.

Hiccup thrust his length into Merida with force, spurred on by her cries of pleasure and driven by the desire to reach his end.

Merida stroked her clit, desperate to finish. She wanted it so bad as Hiccup kept impaling her onto his member over and over again, sending a shock through her entire body every time and making her scream to the heavens. She told him how much she loved him. How big and wonderful he felt inside of her. How she never wanted him to stop. She tossed her head back and forth, hair whipping about wildy. A sheen of sweat began to form on her brow.

She felt the coils in her stomach tighten. She could feel her orgasm fast approaching. And it was going to be a big one.

Hiccup's breath became labored as he drove up into Merida over and over. Without even trying he'd connected to the Force. He'd let go of his restraint, letting it flow through him. He felt Merida through it. She was like a radiant being, one that only appeared in legends. She was shining with joy and love and those feelings washed over him.

He opened his eyes to look at her, finding her bouncing up and down on top of him. He took in every detail he could, wanting to keep it in his mind forever. To the way her haired flew about wild and free. To the way her body moved, entire body rocking to supplant his efforts. Muscles just under her skin flexing and relaxing. Chest heaving and breasts dancing about.

His grip on her hips tightened as he drove upward with more force. Merida felt like he'd thrust into her very core. She could feel herself at the edge, so close to the tipping point. Just need a little nudge.

Hiccup picked her up one last time and then yanked her down hard, all while throwing his hips upward and into hers.

Merida screamed loudly as she felt the coils in her body snap. A ragged cry escaped her lips as her body shook and trembled in the wake of her orgasm crashing over her. She moved her hips frantically, stretching it out for as long as she could, until in inevitably it began to fade.

When it had finally passed she fell forward and onto Hiccup. The Jedi was breathing hard, nose in her hair as he breathed in her scent.

"How was I?" he asked, truly curious about his performance.

"Amazing love. Amazing," she whispered honestly. Hiccup couldn't help but smile in pride.

Merida was smiling to herself. She was glad to see that their one night together hadn't been a fluke. There was something between them, something that made sex with Hiccup countless times better with any of her past lovers. And he was good. He could still learn somethings, and Merida looked forward to teaching him.

As Merida made to made, she suddenly realized that she was still being filled. She moved her hips from side to side. Finding that Hiccup's length was growing inside of her again.

She sat up, eyes wide before looking to Hiccup in surprise.

He smiled sheepishly. "The Force allows me to keep at something physically demanding for longer than normal people. I also have a shorter recovery time."

Merida stared at him in astonishment. She rocked her hips from side to side, earning a throaty groan. "Well then...let's see how many times you can go then Jedi," she said, smiling in excitement at the prospect of another session so soon.

"Oh, and don't hold out on me Hiccup," she said, raising her hips up before sinking back down. She sighed in pleasure while Hiccup moaned.

"Use the Force."

* * *

 **new chap**

 **The Dark Lord: They are, mostly. I just get bored of doing only Merricup and try to mix it up. But I'm too lazy to create a whole nother series of drabbles of one shots, so I just put them here. *shrug***

 **LordTroy: You really want another Hiccup/Merida/Camicazi. Cuz I'm not against it.**

 **Guest: Hope this makes you happy, back to Merricup**

 **I'm trying to get better at writing smut. I find it difficult, I'm glad someone likes it it though. So thank you all for reading!**

 **:)**


	16. Chapter 16

Merida frowned as she walked the halls of Hiccup's underground base. Her boyfriend had all but become a shut in as he worked on his newest project. He hadn't come to bed in four days. The only reason she knew he was alive was because Eve would come upstairs to grab food to bring him to ensure he wouldn't die.

Merida shook her head. She swore that Hiccup would probably live in his lab if no one was around. She paused just outside the door to the lab. She leaned in to listen. She heard nothing. She opened the door, finding the lab dark.

"Hiccup?!" she called out to the darkness. She heard movement and spied the shadows moving in the dark.

"MMmm...Merida?" came Hiccup's tired voice.

"Aye," Merida said. She reached her hand out to the side before finding the control panel to the room. She pressed the button to turn on the lights. Immediately the whole room became bathed in the overhead fluorescent lighting.

Hiccup made a sound between a yelp and a hiss as she shielded his eyes from the light. He blinked and rubbed them as he waited for them to adjust. Merida strolled over, hands on hips and a disapproving frown. She stood before Hiccup as the young man finished rubbing his eyes. He looked into her face, smiling sheepishly.

Merida took in his face. He hadn't shaved or properly washed in the time he'd been down here. The hair on his face and smell coming off him was proof of that. She glanced around the lab, finding papers and tools scattered about. He clothes were oil stained, wrinkled, and the same thing he'd been wearing for days.

Merida finally directed her attention back at his face and her frown deepened.

"What?" Hiccup asked innocently.

"Don't you 'what' me Hiccup?" Merida said in unamusement. "You've been down here for days like some kind of hermit. You're dirty, you smell, you're in the same clothes as I saw you in four days ago, and this place is a mess," she said as she gestured around the lab.

Hiccup blinked and took a look at himself and his surroundings. "Has it really been four days? I could've sworn I've been down here longer," Hiccup said curiously.

Merida made a sound of annoyance. "Well that's enough. You and me are going out tonight," Merida said, her tone making it clear that this wasn't a request.

"Like to dinner?" Hiccup asked.

Merida pursed her lips and thought it over before coming up with an idea of her own. "No. I was thinking a club," she offered. She saw Hiccup wince, the idea obviously not settling well with him. "Oh come on Hiccup. It will be fun," she said with a grin. "A little dancing to get your blood pumping, a little music and human contact. We'll have a great time."

"Oh yeah, hundreds of strangers bumping and shoving into you. Sounds like a blast," Hiccup said sarcastically. He twirled a finger in the air in mock jubilation.

"So it's a date then," Merida said with a nod. Hiccup sighed and shrugged in resignation, knowing she'd eventually bully him into going. "Great. Now go upstairs and take a shower," Merida ordered.

"Fine Mom," Hiccup said with a sigh as he stood up. Merida watched him go and smiled. She knew Hiccup didn't like clubs all that much. Hiccup was much too mellow and reserved for that. But she'd make sure they had fun.

* * *

Hiccup waited downstairs, tapping his foot impatiently. He couldn't believe Merida was taking this long to get ready. Hiccup was dressed up. Nothing too fancy. Just a nice green shirt, blue jeans, and a leather jacket. He'd shaved and got in a proper wash, admittedly feeling refreshed and overall glad he'd done it.

Still, he wasn't keen on going out, having never been one for the club scene. Merida had never been the type of person either, pretty always going only when Rapunzel dragged her to one, which is why her sudden desire to hit the club startled him slightly.

Hiccup adjusted his jacket and checked his watch. He was about to shout for Merida when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He turned to them, only to pause and stare at the sight of Merida. She was wearing a strapless red dress that hugged and accentuated her curves. She'd worn her hair up in a loose bun and added some eye shadow to enhance her already striking blue eyes.

She walked down the steps with a confident smile, locking eyes with Hiccup and winking at him. Hiccup blushed, looking down bashfully, though not sure why. It never ceased to amaze him at the way Merida could completely blow his mind out of the water with her natural beauty. She only needed minimal effort to frazzle his mind, but when she really tried it all but turned to mush.

Merida reached the bottom of the stair, waltzing right up to him, rolling her hips with every step. She stopped right in front of him, slightly taller thanks to her red high heels. She took note of Hiccup's flushed face and chuckled before looking him up and down and nodding in approval.

"Much better," she said with a grin.

"Hey," Hiccup said in a high pitched voice. He coughed and cleared his throat before trying again. "Hey Merida you look...good."

Merida smiled appreciatively, flaring her hip to the side and smiling at how his eyes followed. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," she said. Hiccup mumbled a thank before he offered her his arm. Merida took it, wrapping her arms around his and pushing her breasts up against his bicep. Hiccup swallowed, eyes shamelessly looking down Merida's top before darting away to lead them out the door.

After a drive into the city Hiccup drove the two of them to a club he'd come to with Jack (more like he'd been dragged during Jack's former mission to get him laid). They got the car valet parked before bypassing the line and strolling right in. Nearly all the nightclubs in the city knew Hiccup thanks to his visits with Jack, and he was a VIP on pretty much all of their lists.

The club was dark save for the multitude of laser lights dancing across the room. Thumping bass music filled the air while hundreds of people danced, moving their bodies to the beat. Merida dragged Hiccup across the room and up to the bar. She ordered them both drinks. Merida ordered herself a sex on the beach while she leaned in and whispered Hiccup's drink to the bartender. The woman prepared them and slid the shot glass before them.

The couple picked up their respective drinks and clinked them together before throwing their heads back and downing them.

Hiccup slapped the shot glass down on the counter, coughing at the strong recognizable taste of Jagermeister, but also the delicious cranberry juice and peach.

"Good?" Merida asked, not even flinching as she set down her glass. She could always handle her liquor pretty well. Much better than him at least.

"Surprisingly, yeah," he said with a nod over the music. She smiled before looking to the bartender and asking for another round.

They both took another shot, bodies starting to warm muscles loosening as the alcohol started taking affect. "One more for my lad here," Merida said pointing to Hiccup. Soon he was served three more glasses, as he was about to drink the last one he paused to ask what the name of the drink was called.

Merida smiled, waiting until he'd tipped his head back before informing him. "It's called a Red Headed Slut."

Hiccup flinched before spitting his drink out. He stared at Merida in shock and surprise. But the redhead only grinned at him, waggling her eyebrows playfully. After cleaning up Merida grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Hiccup resisted, but lost out, too tipsy to fight his girlfriend.

She pulled him into the throng of writhing and swaying bodies before turning to face him, giving him a heated stare. Hiccup swallowed, glancing around self consciously before swaying to the sides. Hiccup flushed, cursing the awkwardness he'd never quite outgrown. He could easily move along with the more formal kinds of dances, but this kind of club dancing where there were no real steps or guidelines to follow just made him feel gangly and uncoordinated.

Merida watched as Hiccup struggled to loosen up. She knew he'd never quite get used to this type of free form dancing where you just let the music and beat take you. Hiccup was much too obsessed with details for that.

He was a dork. But it's why she loved him.

Merida began to sway her body to the music, rolling her hips back and forth, eyes closed as she felt the music. Hiccup stared, mesmerized by the red haired goddess dancing before him. Merida opened her eyes, blue meeting green as she invited him to join her. Hiccup remained frozen on the spot, even taking a step backwards.

Merida smiled at him, swaying and moving closer, slinking over to him gracefully like a hunting cat. She grabbed his hands and turned around, pulling on his arms and placing them around her before she began to roll her hips again. Hiccup flinched, her hips brushing against his groin beginning to make him harden. He wanted to pull away, but Merida's hands remained on his, holding them against her stomach. She turned her head to look at him, pressing and her bumping her backside against him encouragingly.

Hiccup swallowed, closing his eyes and taking a breath before trying to move along with her. Just his effort was enough to get her to smile, which only encouraged him more. Soon Hiccup was able to get into the beat, and with the assistance of the alcohol in his system, he began to dance with her.

One song became two, which then became three, then four, then five, until eventually he'd lost count of how many songs they'd danced too.

Instead, he let himself get lost in Merida. Her body, her scent, the way she brushed hair out of her face and smiled at him, eyes dark with desire, but also shining with affection like they always did. He loved the way she could move her body, he could watch her forever.

Merida tossed her head back and forth, loose strands of hair whipping about as she and Hiccup danced before each other. She felt her heart beating rapidly from her exertions, her face was flushed, and there was thin sheen of sweat on her. She felt good. She was enjoying herself and the club atmosphere and just being with the person she loved.

Suddenly someone bumped into her from behind rather roughly, Merida stumbled forward, tripping on her heels and about to fall over, if not for the intervention of Hiccup. The young man stepped forward quickly and caught Merida in his arms. She looked up at him as he helped her up.

Merida blinked as he raised her up onto her own feet before smiling at him in appreciation. Hiccup in response gave her his crooked grin. Then they just stared at each other, senses unresponsive to the happening of the club going on around them as they got lost in each other's eyes.

Then Merida began to blush, biting her bottom lip as a twinkle of mischief gleamed in her eye. She grabbed Hiccup's hands before tugging him along, away from the dancing crowd and to somewhere only she knew.

* * *

The men's restroom of the club was relatively clean and at the moment, empty.

Which was fine for Hiccup and Merida.

Merida had been feeling spontaneous, and after hours of feeling Hiccup's arousal through his pants she was eager to have a little quickie.

The couple was currently in a stall, Merida bent over a toilet as Hiccup thrust into her from behind. Merida had a hand over her mouth, doing her best to try and contain the noises Hiccup was forcing out of her.

She was so aroused. It was a rare treat for she and Hiccup to have sex in a public place. And the sheer passion of it, coupled with the excitement of getting caught...

"Ah," Merida said, a moan managing to slip out of her. She placed her hand firmly back over her mouth before glancing back, watching, enraptured as Hiccup thrust his length her from behind. Her panties had been pulled down, remaining about midway down her thighs before Hiccup had hiked up her dress. After being teased by her for the last past hour or so Hiccup had not wasted any time before thrusting in.

Hiccup had Merida by the hips, setting a steady pace as he thrust in and out of her velvety channel. He reached a hand out, taking a firm hold of her breasts through her dress and squeezing.

And suddenly the couple stiffened as they heard a noise. They heard a person enter the bathroom and enter a stall a few door down. Merida kept her mouth covered, glancing back at Hiccup and beckoning him to wait until the man had left. But to her surprise, she saw Hiccup's eyes gleaming with mischief.

Hiccup began to resume his thrusting, this time keeping them shallow, only pushing in a few centimeters at a time. The change in technique made Merida's breath hitched. She released a muffled moan into her hand, sparks shooting up her spine with each thrust. Merida made small whimpering noises, trying to fight the urge to cry out in pleasure as he rubbed against her walls.

She didn't want to be caught by the men, but at the same time the thought of being discovered excited her, Hiccup too. He continued thrusting, even as they could hear the other restroom's occupants moving about. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her, placing one hand on her neck and pulling her upper body up so her back was flush against him. He slid his hand down to her breasts, squeezing and rubbing them through the dress as his other hands drifted downward, slipping between her legs.

Merida released a muffled whine as his fingers found her pearl, beginning to rub slow circles. The change in position and his fingers sent waves of pleasure through her. Outside the stalls they heard the footsteps of the men disappear. Merida took her hand away from her mouth, letting out a ragged moan. Hiccup smirked as he pressed his face into her neck, kissing and licking her skin.

Merida felt like she were going to lose her mind. He was stimulating so many places at once her mind couldn't focus.

She pressed her hips back, working to supplement his motions as she neared her climax. She then began to rolls her hips, mimicking the dancing motions she'd done on the dance floor.

Hiccup groaned as her hips moved, shifting and rubbing her insides over his length. Merida managed a smile as she moved her hips faster. Swirling them and biting her bottom lips as it caused his length to rub against her walls.

Hiccup pressed his finger more insistently on Merida's clit, rubbing faster and more urgently as he began to near his climax.

Hiccup sucked at her pulse point while thrusting into her one final time. Merida clapped a hand over her mouth as the combinations of his hands, mouth, and member sent her tumbling over the edge. She screamed into her hand so she wouldn't be heard, hips continuing to move on her own as she felt Hiccup release into her.

Hiccup continued to thrust, entire body rocking with hers as the echoes of his orgasm began to subside. He released her, slumping back against the door as pulled up her pantied and did her best to straighten out her dress.

* * *

Hiccup and Merida made their way through the club after having cleaned up a bit. No one noticed their disheveled clothes or how Merida seemed to be walking funny as she held onto Hiccup's arm.

They got into the car as Hiccup drove them home. He smiled beside her as they held hands.

"Thanks for taking me out Merida," Hiccup said in genuine gratitude.

"Aye. No problem Hiccup."

"No I'm serious. I swear I'd become some kind of mole man if people weren't around," he said with a chuckle.

Merida laughed at his side as she leaned in to peck his cheek. "Love you."

Hiccup smiled. "Love you too."

* * *

 **krishnarla97: Seems a little harsh.**

 **The Dark Lord: Why does Heather have to be Hiccup's cousin?**


End file.
